The Path To True Love Is Never Easy
by Smell the Roses
Summary: Its the end of summer and our favourite Upper East Siders are returning from their breaks ready for their senior year however this year two familar faces have returned for their senior year; Alexander and Althea Demata-Fallows. Serena/OC Blair/Chuck Dan/S
1. Chapter 1

_**Good morning , Upper Eastsiders! Gossip Girl here. I hope you enjoyed your summer. Because the time has come to drop those summer plans because school's back and the action is as hot as we left it. Yes sailing around the South of France with your latest beau can get a tad boring without my favourite UES filling my day with their drama filled lives. According to my very reliable sources the drama seems to be in full swing. **_

_**It seems that both B and C were missing from the scene could it be that B finally stepped down off her pedestal and went after her man. **_

_**Spotted Loney boy and S looking sharing more than just a table at favourite caffine hut. **_

_**Oh and whats this a couple old familar faces haunting the streets of the Upper East Side. Spotted Alexander and Althea Fallows strolling through Central park. Has Upper East Sides own form of Royalty returned to us for good or does it have to do with the sudden M.I.A of Constance Billard's first ever Queen B. **_

_**Does S know of the return of her first love. Will we see the return of our own Upper East Side Posh and Becks? How does lonely boy fit into this. **_

_**So come on don't be shy, tell me know who's sleeping with who and who's doing what. Welcome home UES I'm here and I've got lots to share. **_

_**XOXO, Gossip Girl **_

Dropping back onto the soft leather couch Althea Demata- Fallows let out an amused chuckle, her phone sliding out of her grasp onto the couch beside her. This was what she had been waiting for since arriving in New York a month and a half ago, somebody to alert the Upper East Siders of the Demata-Fallows Twins return.

Two months ago both Althea and Alexander were making plans to fly to Greece on their father's private jet to visit their mother's family as soon as school let out but then the phone call came through; their grandmother Beatrice had collapsed and taken to the hospital with a weaken heart. For about two weeks it was a bit touch and go until Grandma Bebe's doctor announced that she would need to be on bed rest until deemed fit and their father Michael 'suggested' that they all go and stay with their grandma in her penthouse till she got back on her feet.

When Althea heard the news she wasn't severely disapointed because she did love New York when she was younger but Alexander was a different story; he was spitting mad letting out curse words in both English and Italian.

The Fallows twins were half Italian and half American, their mother is retired supermodel Cassandra Demata and the only daughter and youngest child of Shipping extradonaire Milo Demata. The Demata family owns a good portion of the shipping docks controlling what was imported and exported to and from Italy. Eventually Milo's playboy twin sons and older brothers of Cassandra Logan and Lucus began taking intrests in other business ventures and soon enough the Demata family owned a sucessful cruise line thanks to Lucus and a string of hotels from Sicily to Switzerland thanks to Logan and thus making the Demata family one of the most prestegious and sucessful familes Italy ever come out of Italy.

Michael Fallows, the twins father is the only child of socialite Beatrice -Bebe- Riggs and Maximus Fallows founder and CEO of Fallows and Sparks Inc. Michael at the prime age of 21 graduated from Harvard with a law degree and business degree ready to take on New York only for his father to suddenly die of a heart attack bought on by stress of his business partner Greg Sparks trying to swindle the company out from underneath him. After his father's death Michael's sweet warm nature turned cold and he turned ruthless, blaiming Greg for his father's death Michael pulled the rug out from underneath him buying out his shares and after doing a little digging there was not much Greg could say after Michael's findings. With Greg out the way by the time he was 23 Michael single handedly turned Million dollar company Fallows and Sparks Inc into billion dollar company Fallows Inc. and himself into the Forbes list of top 5 riches men. At 24 he met and married Cassandra Demata in her home country of Italy then bought her back to New York where America witnessed one of the most lavish weddings to date and at 26 he became a proud father too Alexander Maximus Demata-Fallows and Althea Sofia Demata-Fallows, his prince and his princess both heirs to the Fallows fortune with their own net worth from their first birthday.

While Alexander Demata-Fallows was the apple of his father's eye, his sister was highly ranked the same in their mother's eye. To the Demata-Fallows clan the two could do no wrong though they seem to get themselves into sticky sittations they always get themselves out. Their cunning and wit made them who they are but so did their kindness and unwavering faith in the human mind, together they made Blair and Chuck look like puppies.

Growing up in New York the twins were held in high regard, getting snapped by the paps whenever they were out with their parents or parent but that didn't cloud over their up bringing in the Demata-Fallows household. Cassandra raised her twins with a iron fist praising them when they did good and punishing them when they did bad and installing the rights and wrongs basically they had a normal childhood well as normal as one could get with parents like theirs.

When elementary school came around the twins were seperated into different classes as requested by their parents; they didn't want the twins to just depend on each other Althea became instant friends with a headband wearing Blair Waldolf and golden haired Serena while Alexander grew to tolerate smug Charles Bass and 'nice' Nathaniel Archibald. The six remained friends through elementary school, middle school and right up until high school even though relationships bloomed between Nate and Blair and Alexander and Serena. Like Blair and Nate many people believed that Alexander and Serena would be the ultimate couple but this is the Upper East Side nothing never works like that.

The break-up happened and if you asked Alexander back then if he saw it coming he would have said yes. Serena and Blair had gained a new friend by the name of Georgiana Sparks sparking the anger of the Demata-Fallows twins for the offspring of the offspring of the man who caused their grandfather's death. Both Serena an Alexander could be seen arguing over Georgiana their relationship fizzing out until Alex decided enough was enough and ended things with Serena for good that was the day Upper East Side lost their King and Queen it was over the would be epic love was over. A month later the Demata-Fallows clan left New York for California where Michael had got them into a private school in the hills.

The family's suprise return to their home town wasn't a secret but wasn't really acknowledged, sure their father had one to many business lunches with Bart Bass and their mother was in meetings upon meetings with investors who have an intrest in her lingerie and formal gowns line and wanting to take it public. The twins however knowing that their stay in New York would be a long one decided to stay out the public eye going from point A to Point B with no distractions.

Hearing her phone beeping, Blair Eleanor Waldolf lazily lifted her head flipping her phone open, reading the message that covered her screen before looking over at well her other half. Chuck Bass sat with his head back and eyes closed, trailing his finger tips up and down her tanned calves. They were currently in the air on Chuck's private jet on their way back from Monaco after a good two months with only each other as company, least to say that they indulged in each other often never straying to far from their hotel.

"Who's it from?"

"Gossip girl's back." Chuck lifted his head, one eyebrow higher than the other. "Yes she's back and she's bringing news that I'm sure you'll want to know."

Chuck's head fell back "Well don't just sit there dish Waldolf."

"Well Serena's back to slumming, we've been M.I.A and the Demata-Fallows twins are back." She whispered the last part knowing full well Chuck would hear her and he did his head snapped back up, his eyes narrow.

"Alexander Fallows." He murmured to himself a slow smug smile formed on his face. There was not alot in this world Chuck would ever admit too but the return of his childhood friend bought out a strange happiness feeling in him. "Well well looks like UES is about to get more intresting."

Blair scowled at the smug son-of-a-gun chewing on her bottom lip thinking, her phone hadn't gone off yet so maybe Serena doesn't know. Punching in 1 then send she held her phone up to her ear waiting for her best friend's voice to come through.

_"Hey B, what's up?"_

"Hey S...are you alright?" She asked carefully fully aware of Chuck's dark eyes on her.

_"Why wouldn't I be. Everything is fine are you and Bass on your way back now?" _

"Err yes S are you sure your ok." Blair had to confirm her suspicions that Serena hadn't seen the blog regarding..._him._

_"Yes Blair I'm fine apart from missing my best friend. Are you ok did my idiot of a step-brother do something to piss you off?" _

"No Serena I'm just wondering that's all." She said in a fake cheery voice scowling when Chuck began to chuckle, signalling to the hovering stewardess to bring him his glass of Scotch.

Serena's voice suddenly lost its cheeriness and the background noise faded into silence_ "Blair what's the matter?" _

"S-" She hesistated chewing on her bottom lip "Alex is back." There was silence on the other end a loud defeaning silence. Blair wanting privacy swung her legs down from Chuck's lap and stood up walking to the back of the jet dropping into the leather chair that matches the interior design Blair tucked her legs underneath her "S?"

_"H-how do you know he's back?" _Blair scolwed hating the way her strong friend was automatically turned into the insecure girl she was whenever Alexander's name is mentioned.

"Gossip girl."

_"...oh." _

"Have you see him."

_"No I didn't even know he was back. His dad has been doing alot of business with Bart but he's always doing business with Bass he's never mentioned the family back. God B what am I gonna do." _

"Nothing your gonna do nothing because Alexander Demata-Fallows is nothing your Serena Van Der Woodsen ok. You guys relationship was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, he lost out and you've moved on right...Humphrey."

_"I know B but its Alexander thee Alexander. Did it say how long he'd been here?" _

"No S I mean he can't have been here that long and not gone to have seen you." hearing Serena sigh heavily on the other end Blair felt a pang of sadness for her friend. "Look me and Bass will be home by tonight and tomorrow we'll go shopping Barney's is having a sale. Don't think about him he's nothing S you can do better stick with Humphrey."

_"Do I detect a likeness for Dan." _Serena teased, her tone immediatly let Blair know that she was somewhat over her mild panic attack_. _

"Urgh no but anything is better than Fallows even Cabbage Patch." Chuck smirked crouching down infront of Blair his fingertips running over her stockings clad legs, bending his head he pressed his lips against her knee slipping his hands underneath the hem of her dress feeling the suspenders. "We-we'll go shop-shopping when I get back." Blair breathed heavily letting her head fall back on the chair a low moan escaping her parted lips as Chuck's fingers unhooked her suspender belt from her stockings.

_"Urgh B are you doing what I think your doing with Chuck no less?" _Serena questioned in disgusted through the phone but Blair moaned in reply_ "Bye B." _

Blair's phone slipped from her hand as Chuck's fingers began to do tread on forbidden territory.

"Bass."

"Hmm." He raised up hovering over her, his lips brushing hers and his scotch scented breath mingling with hers. Lifting his hand Chuck began to undo the buttons that adorned her Eleanor Waldolf original "What is it Waldolf."

Gripping the lapels of his suit jacket Blair pressed her lips against his before shoving him back and standing to her feet watching him stagger before gaining his footing. "This is one club I am _not_ willing to join." Brushing past him Blair disapeared into the bathroom not before picking up her purse.

Picking up his glass of Scotch Chuck downed its contents pursing his lips in irratation '_damn that Waldolf'_.

Staring at her reflection Blair took in her swollen mouth, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling with lust a single thought passed those very lips _'damn that mother-__**chuck**__er'_.


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::2:::::::::::::

"Man I can't believe your back." Nathaniel Archibald grinned relaxing back on the soft leather couch in the home of Bebe Fallows.

Smirking at his childhood friend Alexander Demata Fallows looked down at his low top vans, "I can't believe it myself." He drawled his voice had a slight accent making Nate frown and wonder where he'd been to get the accent. "So what's up?"

"Nothing just had to see for myself, why didn't you come look me up man how long you been in town?"

"About a month and a half" he shrugged sitting back "And I did look you up I went to the townhouse but all I saw was a seized notice what's up with that."

Nate sighed heavily, "Some serious trouble with the Captain and the F.B.I. Man its been messed up since you left."

Alex looked at him doubtful his blue eyes narrowing "Nate I left years ago it can't have been that bad."

"It has alot has happened and the FBI have seized everything and my dad is on the run and my moms up at the Hamptons I just came from there."

Alexander eyed his friend curiously "So where have you been staying."

"Here and there, Chuck will be back later tonight so I'm going to crash at his suite...anyway enough about that you starting back at St Judes the soccer team would take you back in a heart beat I got captain."

Alex frowned "Nate you can't crash at Chuck's."

"I said let it go Alex."

"Your my friend Nathaniel I may not have been here before but I'm here now, what are you gonna do?" Nate jumped to his feet sighing running his fingers though his blonde hair, he didn't come here to talk about his situtation he came to catch up with his childhood friend and maybe go for a drink but by the determined look in Alex's eyes he knew the subject wasn't going to be dropped. "Nate!" He called.

"I have no choice Alex alot has changed as I said alot has gone on, its what I can do." Alex stood too his feet but not before picking up Nate's bag at his feet.

"Come on you can stay here, my parents are hardly home its just me and Thea." (Althea's nickname)

"Look I'm not depending on my friends ok." Nate's hand shot out stopping Alex but Alex shrugged it off facing him.

"We're not friends Nate we're brother's we established this back in Elementary School you me and Chuck we're brothers and brother's help each other out. Thea won't mind and Bebe's bed ridden and I'm pretty sure she won't mind either she loves you just as much as she loves me if not more." Alex let a small chuckle escape past his lips but Nate's own blue eyes were determined making him sigh. "Fine look at it this way according to my sister who's been catching up those Gossip Girl Blogs Chuck is with Blair and if he's still the same Chuck I remember I doubt you'll want to be in the same room as them fucking." He arched an eyebrow in questioning his face serious "So are you going let big brother help you out."

"Fine but this is only temporarily as soon as-"

"Yea yea I know come on I'll let you get settled then I'm taking you for a drink."

Throwing his arm around Nate's neck Alex led him up the stairs to the second level of the penthouse where his, Athena's and the guest bedroom is located.

Once Nate had packed away his clothes and settled down in the guest bedroom he changed his sweater and jeans for a white shirt and black jeans with his black and white vans he went into the living room to wait for Alex.

"_Mr Fallows is Tiffany speaking._"

"Tiffany its Alexander," Alex peeked out at Nathaniel who was staring out the floor length window over looking central park.

"_Oh Alexander_." The blonde breathed throatily though the phone. Alexander and Tiffany had a brief weekend long fling where he flew her out to Italy on his father's private jet, treated her like a princess made amazing love to her then dropped her off at the office fresh on Monday morning dismissing her from his presence. "_I haven't-"_

"Put me through to my father." He demanded clearly not wanting to hear another declaration of love from a past lover.

"_Oh umm....ok hold please." _Rolling his eyes at the sudden change of tone Alexander looked back out at Nate and paused for a split second. Althea had returned from her recent shopping trip and was now talking animatedly with the stunned looking boy; Alex smirked Althea knocked many men off their feet wherever she went boys and even men fell to her charm and by the look on Nate's face it seemed that he too fell victim to Althea's Siren call.

"_Alexander,_" Hearing his father's voice Alex turned his back to his sister and friend giving his father his full attention.

"Dad I have a request."

"_What is it?" _

"I need your lawyers to look into the Archibald case the F.B.I has going on."

"_What exactly are they looking for Alex?"_

"Nate's going to be staying here for a while, Bebe's giving it the ok but he's been slumming if you would."

"_Ah you want your old friend back." _He scowled practically hearing his father's smile through the phone.

"No dad just look into it I need to know how serious his situtation is."

_"Fine I'll get my lawyers on it." _

"Thank you...Will you and mom be back later."

_Michael Fallows leaned back in his high backed office chair smiling, his son may be the heartbreaking womaniser playboy he's made out to be but underneath he's still the little boy who slipped his crayola drawings into his father's briefcase just before he left on business trips and lived for their baseball games at Fenway Park on Saturdays. _

_"Yes but I'll be leaving tomorrow for a business meeting in Boston and your mother is accompanying me." _

"So you will not be here for our first day." Walking across his room Alex peeked out at Nate and his sister but only Nate was there still waiting but this time with a dreamy smile on his face 'no doubt thinking of Thea'.

_"Your mother wants to be and so do I we'll be back tomorrow night for your first day then we'll be off. Alexander I have a meeting in 5 minutes and Tiffany has to brief me. We'll talk later." _

"Bye."

Waiting for his childhood friend Nathaniel began studying the pictures that decorated the wall a let a smile grace his features the pictures were mostly of the twins. There were a few odd ones of a young Chuck, Alex and himself all in their uniform smirking for the camera and Althea with either but none of Serena. It seemed that Bebe was a proud grandmother and had no shame in flaunting her grandchildren.

"You know burgulars _usually_ go for the silver or the paintings not the childhood photographs." A raspy voice whispered in his ear. Turning he expected to see Mrs Demata-Fallows since she was known for her raspy seductive voice but instead he saw a teenager with a smirk worthy of rivaling Chuck's infamous one. "Then again the first place they go for is the safe but there's nothing in there but birth certificates and such."

"Err I'm sorry do I know you?" Nate asked dumbfounded, her blue eyes were familar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I can't have changed _that_ much Nathaniel."

"Althea?" The girl's smirk widened and Nate staggered back shocked. "Wow you look...like your mother."

"Well I am my mother's child but I'm a cross between my mother and my grandmother I have none of the Fallows features."

"Unlike your brother."

"Exactly."

"You look really good Althea California's been good for you."

"Yes it has I'll miss it but New York has always been home. So Nathaniel come sit." Taking his large hand in her small one Althea led the still somewhat stunned boy to the couch and forced him to sit sitting close beside him so her bare knees that were pressed together brushed against his denim covered ones. "How have you been. How's Blair."

"Err...are you serious."

Althea smirked widened into a smile "No Bebe told me about Gossip girl so I checked out all the past blogs and I mean _all_."

"So you know basically about what's going on or been going on."

"Yep your having a tough time Nathaniel I'm sorry, where are you staying?"

Nate scratched the back of his neck nervously "Umm Alex offered me the spare bedroom."

"Oh well you should accept its just us here with Bebe and her house maid, the chef comes and goes as do my parents." He nodded.

"Yea I did."

"Good. Can I ask you something."

"I suppose so."

Althea opened her mouth but snapped it shut suddenly and stood to her feet "Forget it. Anyway I better change I'm off to dinner and a drink."

Nate stood up "Me and Alex were going for a drink you could join us I'm sure Alex won't mind."

"Umm yea just let me go change I'll be down in 10 minutes."

Sending him her winning smile Althea disapeared up the steps walking past her brother's room but he was busy on the phone sprouting off demands.


	3. Chapter 3

:::::::::::::3::::::::::::::

"I'm telling you Nate she wound up in his bed wearing one of his shirts thinking she was sexy." Althea giggled heartedly lifting her glass of red liquid to her lips and sipping it before replacing it on the table.

"Is that so." He looked over at Alex but he wasn't paying attention to the two his blue were trained of the dancers of Victrola gracing the stage with their seductive and inviting dancing. After going to a sushi bar for dinner curtusy of Althea Nate suggested they check out Chuck's club Alex was a little reluctant but after hearing that it was a burlesque he was all for it so that was where they were sitting in Chuck's resevered seating Area watching the dancers seductive the customers.

"Oh don't mind him." Althea moved closer to Nate resting her head on his shoulder so her mouth was near his ear "he's just deciding which of the two dancers he wants to release some of his tension with."

He nodded gulping down the rest of his scotch relishing in the sharp burn then signalled the hovering waitress for another. "So what about you I've heard all about Alex's girlfriends anybody in your past."

Althea leaned back smirking "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, yes I would."

"Too bad Archibald," she sipped down her red liquid again then lifted it swirling it around faintly hearing the ice cubes clink over the loud music, her actions startling Nate as it reminded him of Chuck. "I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"What a shame I would certainly like to know." A amused smooth voice said from behind them, both Nate and Althea looked up suprised before standing up facing the duo "Well well Althea Fallows."

"Chuck Bass as I live and breathe," She breathed the raspy ness in her voice more promonite, smiling she moved around the couch and drew him into a hug before looking at the classically dressed unamused brunette "And Blair Waldolf."

"Althea." Blaire replied blankly.

Both Althea and Blair stared each other down sizing them, Nate and Chuck watched one uncomfortable and the other amused it was a little tense between the four when Althea's suddenly let out a happy laugh and hugged Blair who hugged her back just as tightly.

"God B I've missed you, bitches in California are no fun."

"Good thing your back in New York."

"Yep its good to be home." Her blue eyes moved onto a smirking Chuck "You haven't changed a bit Chuckie."

Chuck grimaced at her childhood name for him "Its Chuck."

"Yea sure, I thought you two were in Monoco." she quizzed as they sat down, the waitress bought over fresh drinks for all of them.

"We arrived back a little over an hour ago. Had to check up on my investments" Chuck took a greatful sip of his scotch looking around "I'm suprised Alex let you out of his site Althea especially with Nate here."

"No he was here," Althea looked at the dancers on the stage and smirked finding the blonde one missing "but he's gone to relieve himself if we may with one of your dancers."

"Ah Melissa yes sweet little thing she is." Chuck glanced at Blair from the corner of his eyes smirking when he saw her pointed stare "_You _Waldolf are far sweeter."

"Gross," Althea muttered gulping down the rest of her old drink before picking up the new one and sipping from it "So how's Elenor?"

"The same, she divorced my dad lost 10 pounds and got a face lift it's been uplifting for all of us." Blair shrugged, sucking on her martini soaked olive. "How long are you back for?"

"For good dads doing business with Mr Bass," Chuck looked at her suprised "And mom's being approached by designers who wish to have her designs part of her line."

Leaning back on the red leather couch Chuck pulled Blair closer drinking in her scent "I heard your grandmother was hospitalized."

"Yes Bebe had a stroke now she's bed ridden, you would think it would slow her down but she's Bebe still sprouting off orders from her bed."

"And nothing slows her down." Blair guessed.

"Exactly it seems that she only listens to Alex."

"Speaking of...how is he."

"Fine California was good to both of us and the pickings weren't that dry," she sipped her drink pursing her lips savouring the bitter yet sweet taste of the cranberries mixed with the Vodka "It was amusing for...awhile."

"She was telling me how Alex ventured outside of California for his pick-me-ups." Nate informed the duo.

"How disgusting." Blair sneered "Almost as bad as Bass here."

"Come now Waldolf nobody can be as bad as me."

"That may be so Chuck but I have to say my brother's a slut his latest fling was 35 year old married woman." Both Nate and Blair sat up looking at Athena as if she had another head while Chuck smirked. "Its not funny Bass."

"I didn't say it was however I wonder...are you as innocent as you claim seeing as your passing judgement on your brother's sexual habits."

Smirking Althea's eyed the bar seeing more than one guy raise their glass at her silent toast but only one was worthy of her attention the dark lights of Victrola obstructed her vision of him but that did nothing to deter her. Standing she stepped over Chuck's legs but turned back bending so her lips brushed his ear.

_"I never claimed to be innocent Bass" _

Standing straight she headed over to the bar sliding into the seat beside the dark haired man.

"Buy me a drink." She demanded softly.

The man smiled "Didn't I see you with one."

"Depends on how long you were watching me." she bit her lip knowingly drawing his attention to her glossy red lips, her white teeth in a startling contrast against the painted lips.

"Wh-what are you drinking?"

"Vodka and cranberry juice." She pratically purred smirking at the unsuspecting man.

"Sugar around the rim?"

"You decide." Her blue eyes bore into his brown ones making him shiver it was as if she was looking deep into his soul. "Maybe I'm already sweet or not sweet enough."

"I'm Greg." He blurted out.

"Hi Greg...so this drink."

"What about your name?" Althea smiled at the question running her tongue over her teeth seeing him shiver she fought the urge to roll her eyes this was too easy.

Eric Van Der Woodsen watched his sister pace infront of the fire place nervousness radiating off her in waves. From the moment she entered the Van der Bass household she had yet to stop and pause; the news of Alex Demata-Fallows return had turned turned her back into the nervous school girl she had been when he first began to show intrest.

Serena couldn't help it she was shocked. After the Demata-Fallows left new York she never thought about them coming back sure Bart had been doing alot of business with Michael but whenever Michael was over he never spoke of his family.

She was at the Humphrey's having dinner with Dan and his family when her phone call with Blair happened. No doubt the rest of the dinner had been awkard it seemed that both Jenny and Dan knew because Jenny still got Gossip girl hits and when she returned from the table Jenny's blue eyes showed understanding and pity and if there's one thing Serena Van Der Woodsen hated it was pity; Dan however looked conflicted they were not back together but they seemed to be on that route; talking about alot of things such as their families and future even sharing a odd kiss here and there. Then in comes Alexander Maximus Demata-Fallows flying in on his father's private jet probably to take care of Bebe he'd always been her favourite.

"Serena I think your over thinking things its not that bad." Eric said

"Eric he's back for good I stopped by the penthouse to see Bebe-"

"And find out about him." She glared at him feeling foolish. "Serena can I ask you something seriously."

"What."

"Do you still love him?" Serena stared at him unsure of how to answer the question. "Serena."

The elevator doors pinged open and their mother breezed in slipping her keys and phone into her purse.

"Hi honey's everything ok?" She took in Serena's frantic appearence and Eric's worried expression.

"We're fine mom," Serena brushed off but Eric shook his head.

"No mom I'm fine she's not. She got some news today."

Lily sat down beside Eric patting the space for Serena next to her, "What kind of news, did Chuck check in yet did something happen between him and Blair."

"No mom Chuck and B are fine I found out that Alex is back."

Lily's stroking of Serena's blonde locks stopped both Eric and Serena looked at her.

"Mom did you know?"

"Eric honey why don't you go up too your room I need to speak to Serena."

"But I'm not a little kid I know all about them."

Lily placed her hands on his "Please honey. Just give us 10 minutes." Eric sighed nodded as he left the room leaving Serena and Lily.

"Ok mom what's going on? Did you know that Alex was back?"

"Honey...Alex came here a few days ago looking for you."

"What."

"Yea I was getting ready to go meet Bart for lunch when he just showed up I was certainly suprised he wasn't the Alex I remembered."

"What did he look like?"

Lily smiled sadly taking her hands in her own "Do you want the truth honey or the mom answer?"

"Oh God," she buried her face in her moms neck "He looked amazing didn't he."

"Yea California did him good."

"Did he cut his hair?" Her voice was muffled by Lily's shirt. "Please tell me he cut his hair because that wouldn't suit him and it would make seeing him bearable."

"No honey his hair is...you know that High School Musical boy Zac something."

"Urgh Zac Effron mom."

"Yes him his hair was just like his but more...rugged if you will honey he's so handsome." Serena groaned and Lily tightened her arms around him. "He was asking me questions about you. He wanted to know if you were happy."

"What did you tell him mom?"

"I said yes because you are happy and I'm told him about Dan-" Serena cut her off groaning "Ok I'm guessing that was wrong."

"Mom me and Dan are not together and now that Alex is back I don't know what we are. This is so wrong Bebe didn't mention Alex coming here."

"Wait," Lily pulled away from Serena looking at her face "You went and saw Bebe Fallows."

"Yes before I came home she didn't mention Alex until I asked about him she just seemed intrested in me and what College I was intrested in."

"Hmm. Well honey he left me his number for you too call him."

"He did."

"Uh-huh," Lily picked up her purse searching through it then pulled out a business card and handing it to Serena. "Here I gave him my word that I would give it too you but I never made any promises about you calling him."

Serena fingered the card '_Alex touched this' _she thought '_My Alex is back'_. "I think I'll call him."

"Ok I'll give you some privacy just remember your a Van Der Woodsen." Lily smiled brushing a stray strand behind Serena's ear then stood up with her bag. "You'll be ok come find me when your through."

"Ok."

Serena tossed her coat on the back of the couch and once again resumed her pacing, this time with her cell in her hand and the card. Running her fingers over the lettering of his name she released and sigh and punched in the number hitting send. Holding the phone to her ear Serena waited with baited breath as it rang twice before abruptly cutting out.

_"Tiffany I swear on my grandfather's grave if this is you, you better start looking for a new job." _

"Oh umm no Alexander its me-"

_"Serena." _He cut in gently _"Wow you actually called." _

Serena released the breath she didn't even know she was holding; Alex sounded so good though the phone he had a slight accent but she figured it was from his Italian heritage.

"Err yea my mom just gave me your number."

_"Oh your at home." _

"Yes why."

"Would you like to meet me somewhere I really would like to see you and talk face to face."

_"Err yea where would you like too meet?" _

"Can you meet me at the Palace Bar in an hour I err have to go change first." Serena smiled at the uncertainty in his voice. He was just as nervous as her.

"I have to change too so the Palace bar. 1 hour."

_"Yea...see you soon Serena." _

"You too Alex."

Though the conversation was over it seemed that neither were ready to put the phone down, eventually Alex sighed heavily and hung up leaving Serena with the dial tone. Pulling her phone from her ear Serena heard it beeping signalling a Gossip girl blog.

_**Spotted Alexander Fallows leaving Victrola with his phone attatched to his ear. Leaving a disapointed blonde waitress in his wake is that anticapitation we see on his face. Do we pray tell that it was his Queen on the other line. **_

_**Wonder where he's off too? **_

_**Xoxo Gossip Girl. **_

_Read and Review please_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. The Demata Fallows clan are my own creation and boy am I proud of them I'm starting to develop a fantasy crush on Alex. **

**This part has a Mature Rating. Please if your uncomfortable don't read I don't want to offend anyone. **

_:::::::::::::4:::::::::::::_

Entering the dimly lit classy bar Serena's eyes scanned the dark room then turned her back to it hissing into her phone "No B, I have to go I'm here now."

_"No S I'm telling you its not a good idea he was just with some blonde slut. Please turn around I'll meet you at your house." _

"No look I'm here now I'll call you later."

_"As soon as you leave that disgusting rat Fallows ok." Blair demanded clearly disgusted. _Serena could hear Chuck murmuring in the background and sniffed hoping he wasn't trying to seduce her friend while on the phone to her.

"Yes B I promise. Bye."

Slipping her phone back in her black Chanel clutch Serena face the mirror running a hand through her loosely curled hair hoping she looked ok.

"Serena?"

Dropping her hand Serena closed her eyes counting to five then spun around slowly, her lips parting in suprise; Alexander stood less than a foot away from her dressed in a white dress shirt his tails untucked, dark jeans and a black blazer smiling softly at her.

"Alexander." She breathed unsure of her movements it seemed that Alex could still read her because he took a hesistant step towards her and hugged her wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders while her arms wrapped themselves around his torso underneath his jacket.

Alex buried his face in her hair taking in her Vanilla floral scent 'she still fits perfectly in my arms.' Sighing he released his arms stepping away from her slightly "Come on I'll buy you a drink."

Smirking Serena led the way into bar unaware of Alex's blue eyes trained to her long legs that showed from her little black Chanel dress that stopped mid thigh. Holding out the seat Alex waited till Serena sat down before taking the seat next to her. The bar tender slided over smiling at Serena and Alex scowled darkly.

"What can I get you Ms Van Der Woodsen?"

"I'll have a Martini. Alex?"

"Scotch on Ice." He bit out, the bar tender finally looked at Alex and his eyes widened in recognition before moving off to mix the drinks. Hearing Serena laughing Alex turned to her "What."

"Your still jealous Alex."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you were...its still cute." He smirked at her then looking down at his hands resting on the bar. "So how's your sister."

"Althea. She's umm something else but she's good you'll be seeing her at school."

"So your coming back to school then?" He nodded as the bar tender slid them their drinks before moving on.

"Yes my dad feels that there is no need to move again since we'll be leaving for college next year."

"Right so you still looking into Oxford I remember you were almost as crazy as Blair is about Yale."

"I'm not sure I got offered a early posistion at Oxford but my father wishes for me to wait and see if Havard or even Yale to reply "

"What do you want Alex. That's the most important thing right."

"Honestly Serena I don't really know what I want right now. Back in California it was all about Oxford but now where back in New York and...things have change."

"Like Bebe."

He smiled thinking of his grandmother "Yes like Bebe and well...you."

"Me?"

"Yes do you know I always planned to come back to New York."

"For what."

"New York's my home Serena. Everbody I care about apart from my family are here and my father's headquarters are here I was definitely coming here."

"Well that's good you shouldn't of had to leave New York in the first place, I mean I was suprised I turned up at your house and Bebe told me you've all gone." Alex sighed heavily running his hands through his hair but Serena kept talking. "You didn't even tell me Alex I know we were broken up but you could have called-"

"No I couldn't" He cut in gently "I was angry at you Serena you chose Georgina over us."

"No I didn't I was friends with her but I loved you and you were angry at every little thing I did and I don't even know why." Alex looked at Serena watching her face betray her emotions she was still hurt by his actions that much he could see, he didn't even come here to visit the past or their trainwreck of a relationship but it seemed that's what Serena wanted so he was going to put it all out there.

"You want to know I took a instant dislike to Georgina? Do you want to know why I had to restrain myself from fucking her up and basically demanding that you stay away from you and why Althea started hanging around with Blair more than you two?"

Serena nodded hearing the anger in his voice.

"Because her grandfather killed mine."

"What"

"Yes he started Fallows Inc with Gregory Sparks but Greg wanted the company for himself and my grandfather worked himself into a grave to try and stop him." Alexander downed his Scotch as his father's words of contempt at Greg haunted his mind, signalling for another he continued speaking. "when my grandfather died he left his company to my father who became ruthless, cold hearted and cut throat all in the name of making his father's company one of the greatest but to do that he had to eliminate the competition and he did he got rid of Greg. You see Georgina knew about our family history and her anger towards my father was aimed at me. You see there was a few things I took pride in and knowing the bitch that she is she knew this she couldn't get to Nate and Chuck because they knew the history and Althea hated Georgina just as much as I did and made no shame in showing it. My father was unreachable to her family he put them behind him so then there was you. The girl everyone said I was destined to marry the girl I believed I would marry she got to you and before I could even fatom what was going on you were gone."

"But I wasn't gone Alex I was still there I still did all my duties too you."

"No Serena you may have been there but it wasn't you and everything out your mouth was Georgina this and Georgina that every morning I woke up angrier than I went to bed till one day I just stopped caring and I knew then that we were over. So I ended it may not have been the best way but I did then we left."

"Oh Alex I...I'm sorry I'm so sorry I thought you just stopped loving me I mean my mom wasn't there and it was just me and Eric and the nannies but you was there also I mean you was there for us you did all these things with Eric and me for me because I knew you loved me but then you weren't I really thought you stopped loving me but now I know it was because of what I did."

Alex smiled grimly "She got her wish though my family up and left...I heard you left too though what happened?"

"Oh umm," Serena turned to him crossing her legs "Something happened."

"What?"

"Look I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing I mean I knew but I was really drunk and-" She cut herself off mid ramble when she saw amusement dancing in his eyes. His baby blue eyes that she always imagined their childen having. "I'm rambling aren't I." she said sheepishly and he nodded calmly taking a deep breath she decied to just blurt it out "I had sex with Nate."

Alex's face suddenly went blank it was void of all emotions, his eyes which usually were her windows to what was going on with him were blank; he had no emotions no feelings on what she just said and once again she felt guilty. Blair had taken time to forgive her but she did eventually and Nate seemed to be over whatever infatutation he had with Serena but she always knew if Alex ever came back she would tell him seeing as he mattered to her most.

"....Alex please I-"

Alex stood up pulling out his wallet, fishing out a twenty he tossed it onto the bar and turned leaving without a single look back; Serena gulped back the rest of her Martini and got up rushing behind Alex.

"Alex!" She called but he never slowed his pace he kept walking making his way through the lobby of The Palace, taking a deep breath she took the plunge "ALEXANDER."

Everyone in the hotel stopped what they were doing to stare at the blonde haired girl all except the person in question he continued out the door. Ignoring the various cell phones that were held up to her Serena rushed out of the hotel bumping straight into Blair.

"S what's happened?"

"I don't have the time Blair I have to go after Alex." She made a move to walk on but Blair held onto her arms tightly "B please."

"No Chuck's got him tell me what happened."

Sighing Serena explained everything of what happened between them and Blair listened intently noting how Serena was dressed and how scared she sounded it was like the break-up once she finished explaining Blair tugged Serena into a tight embrace wishing that she knew how Georgina ruined Alex and Serena back then because she would have seriously made the bitch pay...again.

"S," she pulled back looking at her friend's distressed face "do you still love Alex?"

"What? No I don't I just..." She sighed trailing off nodding "Yea but I love Dan too but-"

"Alex is Alex your Alex." Blair guessed.

"Yea and I've ruined it again I'm such a mess B."

Blair rubbed Serena's arm noting the goosebumps that appeared "Let's go up too Chuck's suite you'll be warm."

"No I have to talk to-Chuck." Serena got out of Blair's embrace and walked towards her Step-brother "Where's Alex?" He smirked.

"Nice to see you too _sis_."

"I'm not in the mood for your games just tell me where he is."

"He's waiting for you in my limo." Serena went to walk past him but Chuck's hand reached out latching onto her wrist and she looked at him disgusted. "Word of advice _sis_ don't mess up the only good thing to happen to you."

Serena yanked her wrist from Chuck's grip and walked off hugging herself from the cold, Chuck's infamous limo sat waiting the driver waiting at the door, when he saw Serena approaching he smiled at her encouragingly before opening the door. Serena spotted Alex sitting in the darkest corner of the limo nursing a glass of Scotch and slid in leaning against the door when it was slammed shut.

The driver had his instructions from Mr Bass to keep driving around until he was instructed differently by Alexander Fallows only so that's what he began to do joining the New York traffic.

Alex continued to nurse his scotch a pensive look on his face very aware of Serena's blue eyes watching him "My bestfriend Serena."

"I know Alex but I was in a bad place and it just happened." She tried to explain Alex made no notion that he heard her "Please Alex talk to me. I'm sorry."

"Don't...don't apologise just don't."

"Alex," She moved closer to him taking his hands in her and he finally looked at her "You were gone-"

"I know but that is still no reason to _fuck_ my best friend who and unless I'm mistaken was your best friend's boyfriend."

"I know Alex but God you can't make me feel any more guilty than I do right now B's my best friend and Nate's yours but it just happened. Please don't be angry with me."

Alex bit his lip looking down at her delicate hand holding his, the contrast between her creamy skin and his tanned almost olive skin. He didn't want to be angry he had no right to be angry after what he did but Serena and Nate he'd always imagined her with Chuck then again he knew of Nate's feelings for Serena even back then but he ignored it because he knew Serena loved him and Nate would never betray him like that.

"I just...Nate's living with me Serena how do you suppose I deal with this whenever I look at him I'll see you two?"

"Don't think about it Alex it was a mistake one that has never happened again that's why I left because I felt so guilty I couldn't look Blair in the face or Bebe she would always come over to check on me and Eric I just couldn't look anyone in the face."

"So you ran."

"Yea I ran to connecticut. Alex Blair has forgiven me I really want you to forgive me."

Alex shook his head "It shouldn't matter if I forgive you, I'm not your boyfriend your mother told me about Dan is it?"

"Yea Dan Humphrey you'd really like him," he looked at her with disbelief "We're not together Alex. Alex look at me."

Alex lifted his head his blue eyes connecting with Serena's blue ones, her eyes pleading with him. She wanted him to forgive her because right now that's all that mattered to her and when he did she could finally put the whole incident with Nate behind her. Alex eyes drifted down to her parted lips feeling a familar tightening in his stomach he always got whenever he was around Serena. Groaning he yanked her onto his lap and crushed his mouth against hers before she could realise what she was doing she wound her arms around his neck burying her fingers in his glossy locks. Tracing her bottom lip with his tongue Alex asked for entrance which she gladly gave knowing that if Alex never spoke to her again she would always have this night between them.

"_Dunque erotico, dunque bello così. ..mine_" Alex murmured against her mouth causing her to moan outloud; she loved it when he spoke Italian to her it was like a secret thing between them the simplist words turned her on greatly and he knew this.

Gripping his hair tightly making Alex flinch Serena manuvered herself on his lap so she was straddling him her kness pressed deeply into the seat as she pressed herself tightly against him. Alex slid his lips from her mouth down her neck sucking and gently nipping making her flinch, moving his hands from her waist he buried one hand in her golden hair tugging her head back sharply exposing her bare neck and he attacked it biting it.

"Oh God." She whispered loving the little licks from his tongue "Alex. I missed you."

Alex lifted his head once he was satisfied his mark would be there come morning he gazed into her eyes that were dark with lust and need, her mouth swollen from his kisses and her chest heaving. Taking hold of her head he tugged her mouth back down onto his before ripping his away and pressing the button making the glass between them and the driver slide down "Take us to my family's penthouse." The driver nodded and the glass went back up but not before the driver saw Serena's head fly back as Alex began to suck on her neck again.

When the limo stopped outside the penthouse Alex tugged Serena behind him, Neil the doorman nodded at Alex as he passed his arm placed comfortably around the blonde's waist.

"Goodnight Mr Fallows?" He called.

"It will be." Alex's arrogant reply made Serena frown but he kissed her nose pulling her in the elevator to take them to their floor.

Once the doors shut Serena pulled Alex hard against her staring him deep in his eyes her lips brushing against his.

"I need to tell you something." she whispered.

"What."

"I...still love you."

The elevator pinged and the doors opened Alex smirked taking her hands in his "I know come on."

Entering the penthouse they saw his mother looking over papers at the coffee table she looked up at them suprised taking in their frazzled appearence.

"Serena and Alex are you both ok?"

"We're fine." Alex answered "Thea hasn't come back with Nate yet."

"You know your sister I won't expect her till early morning."

"Ok we're going to my room."

"Ok."

Serena smiled softly at the ex-model following Alex knowing that the buring desire to be together was still aflame. Once they reached his bedroom Alex kicked the door shut pushing Serena against it and crashed his lips onto hers pressing himself flush against her. Her arms wrapped around his neck putting her all into the kiss lifting her leg high around his waist rubbing herself against his growing bulge creating a delicious friction. Alex lifted her leg higher against his waist causing her to rub herself harder against him, pulling her mouth from his Serena began gasping; at the shooting sensations that were currently working their way through her body and the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

"I...love you." She whispered whole heartedly.

Once again Alex only smirked at this declaration of love and staring into her eyes he could see the truth reflected in them. Lifting her other leg around his waist Alex pushed off from the door carrying Serena over to his bed and dropping her down but falling with her seeing as her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Alex lifted himself so he was resting on his elbows his chest hovering over her, Serena holding on tightly began to rub against him harder jerking herself and staring into his eyes. Uttering a curse Alexander lowered himself so his full weight was on her and kissed her rolling onto his back, his hands burying themselves in her hair.

Holding her hands down tighter, Alex dipped his head taking her erect peak into his mouth biting down on it hard.

"Oh GOD YES!" Serena screamed lifting her hips to meet his hard thrust hearing Alex groan against her breast. Squeezing her thighs against his waist Serena wriggled her hands free and pushed Alex's shoulder so he rolled over pulling her over him. Tossing her hair over her shoulder Serena began to thrust herself against him, her nails digging into his chest.

Alexander and Serena continued to push their bodies to its limits teasing, plucking and sucking all while pushing themselves further to that magical moment. When they felt the familar tightening in their lower stomachs Alex hugged Serena tighter to his body squeezing her eyes tighter. Her entire body tensed greatly before jerking in his arms as he fell back as the stars behind his lids began to fade and whispering his name followed by a declaration of love Serena collapsed on top of him.

Just as sleep began to take over she felt Alex's fingers brush across her lips as he whispered "I love you too."

************

Squeezing her eyes together tightly Serena shifted under the warm blankets moving closer to the warm body, her body was humming with satisfaction which only further confirmed her previous thoughts that only Alex seemed to know her body's buttons and when to push them.

Hearing a chuckle she fluttered her eyes before opening them fully and blinking a few times her eyes were met by warm blue ones.

"Hi." She whispered hoarsely.

"Hey." He lifted one hand brushing away the strands and tucking it behind her ear "How you feeling."

"Amazing except my throat." He chuckled and she giggled moving closer to him throwing her smooth leg over his hairy one.

"Well you were screaming quite loud." He teased.

"Oh shut up no I wasn't."

"You were I'm gonna hear it from my parents and sister."

"What about Bebe?" She whispered tracing the tattoo of the Demata family's crest on his chest.

"She'll probably give me my props on making the great Serena Van Der Woodsen scream the house down."

"Ugh I have to go home." she buried her face in his chest hugging him tightly. "What time is it?"

"Its after 11."

"A.M?"

"Uh-huh I'll walk you home, my sister took the towncar this morning."

"I can't go out like this wearing clothes from last night."

"I'll find you something but for now," He sat up holding her against him "Let's have a shower."

"Together?"

"Uh-huh remember the fun we used to have in the shower. Come on."

Alex jumped from the bed completly naked and tugged the blankets stripping her down, screaming Serena scrambled off the bed and chased Alex into his bathroom, the door slamming behind them. Screams and laughter could be heard from Serena and Alex.

_**Dunque erotico, dunque bello così. ..mine. **_** That means ****So sexy, so beautiful, so...mine. **

**Just to let you know that the translation might not be right as I don't speak a word of Italian and I used a Translator website. So please if its not right forgive me. **

**I hope I never offended nobody I did rate this Mature because of the language and sexual content. **

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed. **

**Read and Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl only the Demata-Fallows Clan and as I said I'm developing a fantasy crush on Alex doesn't he sound so gorgeous and wonderful. **_

_::::::::::::::05::::::::::::::_

Althea, Nathaniel, Chuck and Alexander were strolling through Central park sharing a joint all dressed in their school uniform. Chuck, Nate and Alexander were in the St Judes blue blazer, pale yellow shirt and beige corduroys each with their own flair, Chuck's uniform looked impecable as usual, Nate's looked laid back yet serious while Alexander's was scruffy if you will, his tie was hanging around his neck with the knot loosened, his shirt tails untucked and his blazer open; his backpack hanging carelessly over one shoulder. Althea was dressed to the nines though her uniform could rival Serena's her white shirt was untucked her sleeves rolled up to just underneath her elbows, her blue skirt a good 4 inches above her knees showing off her tanned olive legs and her tie was untied hanging around her neck, her messager bag was hanging around Nathaniel's neck resting with his.

"So," Chuck took a deep drag of the joint inhaling before passing it too Althea "How long are your parents going to be gone?"

Alex shrugged declining the joint from his sister "We won't see them till Thanksgiving. Why something happening."

"Party my good man party, Friday night at Victrola. We need to welcome you back in style" Chuck drawled. "Nathaniel you in."

"When have you known me to turn down a good party Chuck." He replied dropping the greatly reduced joint onto the floor and exhaling so gracefully that Althea's stomach fluttered at the peaceful look on his face. Chuck glanced at him "Oh right. Well I'll be there."

Althea shared a look with her brother hiding her smirk this morning they had promised their parents they would stay out of trouble; but this was New York the Upper East Side to be perfectly honest and trouble seemed to follow them like a bad smell.

"You know what Bass," She started, sliding her arm through Nate's as they neared their school, Chuck's limo could be seen parked outside the school "I think a party is a great idea."

"I'm glad you think so Althea." Chuck smirked.

"Hmm." She looked at her brother "Are you seeing Serena today."

"I haven't seen Serena since I dropped her home." He shrugged.

"That's because you've been avoiding her, nobody told you to have sex with her." She stated clearly basking in her high.

"But I'm glad you did." Chuck added chucking "Maybe she'll get rid of that fucking Humphrey Trash, he seems to be hanging around. Did you know they spent the day together yesterday. So soon after you left her."

Alex glanced at Chuck annoyed "I don't care Chuck I just slept with her she can be with Humphrey."

"Why is that, last I remembered you were a jealous son of a bitch." Nate pointed out and Alex nodded smiling, as they crossed the road and stopped outside the entrance of Constance Billiard and St Judes, all eyes turned to the four of them.

"I may be a jealous son of a bitch Nathaniel but I know that sex with him won't be the same I'm Alex Fallows. Nothing is ever good after me. I'm sure she won't scream like she screamed with me"

"Urgh pigs." Someone spat disgusted from behind them.

Turning they saw Blair looking at Alex disgusted with her two flunkies Isobel and Katie who looked intrigued wondering if what he just said was true.

"Waldolf." Alex drawled "Ease dropping on conversations that don't involve you. Tsk tsk tsk."

"Urgh bite me Fallows." He snapped his teeth together watching her lip curl in disgust "Anyway Chuck why did you walk to school?"

"Why not I felt no need for the limo." Chuck moved closer to her placing a arm around her shoulder drawing her into him "But later if your up for a shall we say...Bass and Waldolf time."

"Ok I'm officially grossed out. Come on Nate you can walk me to my first class. " Althea complained tugging Nate and they walked off.

"Ladies I believe we have some catching up to do." Alex smirked and both Katie and Isobel ran to his side giggling as he threw his arms around their shoulders and walked into school, Blair and Chuck followed behind them.

"Ok class please read Chapter's 1 and 2 we'll be having a pop quiz tomorrow." Mr Stevens the English lit teacher called to the moving class.

Dan looked over at the new guy in his class watching him shove his books in his bag, there already was a buzz going around the school about him and his sister and Gossip's girls latest blogs seemed to be full of Alex and Serena who were seen kissing outside her family's house. Yesterday Dan and Serena spent the day talking at her house she confessed to spending the night with Alex and her new found feelings for her first love. Everytime Eric or Lily would check in they would send him sympathtic smiles and Chuck would just smirk all as if they knew something he didn't.

Swinging his bag on his shoulder Dan sighed and approached his would be rival for Serena's love.

"Alex." He called. The other boys in the hall stopped to watch including Alex.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dan, Dan Humphrey." He stuck out his hand for him to shake Alex looked at it as if it were diseased before slowly gripping it in his own shaking it.

"Oh yea Serena's...I don't know what you are well I'm Alexander but everyone seems to call me Alex."

"Right...umm" They began walking down the hall "Do you think we should maybe I don't know talk."

"About?"

"Serena."

"Why would I talk to you about Serena no offence."

"No none taken that's how I feel but well we both seem to be in the same boat I mean you love her and I-I love her."

Alex frowned "I never said I loved Serena."

"You slept with her." He nodded "I mean you had sex with her a day ago she told me she still loves you."

"I know she told me." They sat down at one of the tables unaware of the various phones taking pictures. "Look Dan me and Serena...I don't know she told she loved me in the middle of sex. It was just sex."

"So that's all it was between you sex?" Dan asked unsure and Alex nodded winking at a passing group of girls who giggled squealing with each other.

"Serena spent the day with you obviously after we slept together, what we had was closure for those few hours we were back to being Salex as my sister would call it but it was closure." Dan cringed at Alex's harsh words "Look I'm not saying this to be cruel I've been told about how you view us Upper East Siders but I never came back for Serena ok my grandmother is sick if she wasn't I wouldn't have come back until it was time for me to step into my role at Fallows Inc. Maybe then I would have pursued Serena."

"Well don't you think you should tell Serena."

"No me and Serena we're just I don't know, look Dan if you want my blessing you have it but I think you should talk to Serena first." Hearing his phone beep Alex looked down at it and grimaced "Look I have to go meet Chuck you ok with everything."

"Yea yea just umm...don't sleep with Serena again."

"No problem. Anyway later."

Grabbing his bag Alex stalked off nodding to a few people, Dan watched him approach the infamous badass of UES both smirking, they both looked at Dan then walked off to enjoy their lunch break.

"Hey was that Alexander Fallows I saw you talking with?" Jenny slid into the seat beside him biting into her apple and presenting him with one.

"Thanks and umm yea we was just sorting out somethings."

"Would those things happen to be Serena," She teased "Oh come on Dan I know you may not want to hear this but those two will always wind up together in some way."

"I know and I have to deal with that if we're going to be together."

"Ok well I was talking with Althea today she's really nice I managed to invite her to the gallery and before Blair dragged her off she agreed."

"Fallows won't be caught dead in Brooklyn Jenny."

"Don't be so down on yourself and haven't you heard Brooklyn's the new Manhatten." She teased.

"No Manhatten is the new Manhatten Brooklyn is just Brooklyn Jenny."

"Oh lighten up Dan I spy Serena making her way over." Dan lifted his head jut as Serena slid into the seat beside him. "Hey Serena."

"Hey Jenny, how's your first day back been so far?"

"Great I had first and second period with Althea she's pretty cool." Serena smiled

"Yea she's really nice anyway do you mind if I talk to Dan privately."

"No go ahead. Dan I'll see you at the bus stop." He nodded and watched her flounce off before turning too Serena. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Me and Jenny?" He looked confused.

"No you and Alexander Gossip girl posted a blog of you two talking," she pulled out her phone to show him the blog.

_**Spotted. Lonely Boy and A having an intense conversation in the courtyard. Is lonely boy marking his territory with S but doesn't he know those who are meant for each other always find their way back and we all know A and S belong to each other. **_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

"So what were you talking about?"

"Umm...just stuff."

"Like...me for instance."

"Serena he said you two just sex ok that there was no relationship and that he doesn't love you."

"He said that?"

"Yea," Dan whispered feeling somewhat guilty when he saw dispairin her eyes "look Serena-"

"No just forget it, if there's one thing about Alex its that he's openly honest about everything look I have to go, see you later." Kissing his cheek Serena grabbed her bag and walked off.

"Hey S." Blair waved over Serena her face twisted with disgust at the dicussion going on behind her.

"Hey." Serena dropped onto the step beside Blair ignoring Chuck, Nathaniel and Alex's loud laughter a couple steps above from. "What's up."

"Just talking about Chuck's party at Victrola for Alex and Althea on Friday, your coming right."

"Hmm I'll have to see what Dan's doing."

"I thought you were back with Alex." Katie said frowning slightly. "That's what he said."

"He only said that because he wasn't going to sleep with you." Blair pointed out clearly. "And S I don't think Cabbage Patch was invited."

"You thought right Waldolf." Chuck moved to the step behind her so she was sitting between his legs looking directly at Serena. "No Humphrey's."

"Stop being a asshole Chuck." Serena sighed "If I want to invite Dan I will."

"Its my club."

"Leave it alone Bass." Alex drawled from his seat beside Isobel, she was leaning into his side smirking at Serena "I kind of like him. Got spunk -no pun intended-."

"He's trash Fallows beneath us."

"Maybe so but he's got enough guts to confront me.I admire that" Alex shrugged looking at Serena "If you had something to say you should have come to me."

"I have nothing to say to you Alex."

"That's not what Humphrey said."

"Well Dan had no right and I'll let him know that just leave it and him alone." She said clearly.

Alex moved to sit next to Serena shrugging "Why would I do that, clearly he feels threatened by me."

"Well I'm sure your not helping the situtation Alex." He shrugged and frowning at his indifference Serena sighed hard, "Damn Alex just leave him alone stay away from Brooklyn."

Narrowing his eyes Alex grinned "Do you hear that Bass I've been ordered to stay away from Brooklyn, now do you mean part of the City or the charity case affectionlty dubbed Brooklyn or was it Cabbage Patch Blair said. Hmm."

"Look Alex stay away from Dan, Brooklyn and even Jenny they don't know you like I do."

Alex grinned at her lazily bored of the conversation "We'll see Van Der Woodsen we'll see."

Knowing when she had been dismissed Serena scoffed and stormed off; if Alex wanted to act like a Prick then so be it.

_Please Review I'd like your honest opinions. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** Obviously you know and I know that I do not own Gossip Girl in anyway because if I did I would have made it out into my story not that I don't love the show because I do but I enjoy my story too so hmm. **_

_**This Chapter is a filler of some sorts please excuse the lack of Blair its not by option its just that I can't really write her down. I'm trying to add her more in the future Chapters I've written but its not working as well as I hoped but it is getting there. **_

_::::::::::::06:::::::::::_

_"You want to know what's fun Alex?" _

_Smacking her glossy lips against the folded kleenex Althea turned to look at her brother, he was lounging across her bed flicking through an old issue of Vogue that she had been browsing earlier. _

_"No," He flicked the page again "What." _

_"You leaving my room while I get ready." She said simply turning back to her reflection her mascara tube in her hand._

_"Where are you going? We don't have plans." _

_"My plans don't always involve you Xander," Blinking rapidly the smokey ness of her make-up making her blue eyes pop._

_"Ha-ha...where are you going?" _

_"That Jenny Humphrey invited me to a Gallery show of some Brooklyn artist and I need a piece to umm spice up that back wall by my bed. Nate's joining me." _

_"What's going on with you two anyway, your always around each other and I've seen the way he looks at you. I don't like it" _

_Althea turned smirking at him "Why jealous?" _

_"No but he's my friend and he lives here." He stated obviously "I can't picture you two together." _

_"Then don't. Duh." Alex frowned her nochalence pissing him off. _

_"Look Althea," she turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Nathaniel's my friend and your my sister he's already fucked Serena I don't need him fucking you too. Don't mess with him." _

_"Or what Alexander going to tell daddy on me," She teased poking out her bottom lip pouting for a couple second then smirking "Look Alex me and Nate are friends and friends hang out there's nothing wrong with hanging out." _

_"No their isn't," he conceeded and Althea looked smug but continued wanting to wipe that smirk off her face "But I know you Thea and I know Nate he's a good guy your not right for him you'll mess him up like you mess up all your past relationships meanwhile fucking up my already somewhat strained relationship with him." _

_To say Althea was upset with Alex's words would be an understatement she was furious her eyes flashed in anger and she advanced on her older brother by five minutes making him fall back onto her bed. _

_"Listen here Alexander Maximus Demata-Fallows, who the hell are you to judge me you've fucked up the only good thing to ever happen to you. Serena can't stand you she chose fucking Humphrey over you a damn Humphrey Alex yet you stand here all mighty and proud judging me. So what if i fuck up my relationships I'm not stupid I know what I'm doing maybe I do it on purpose because its not what I'm looking for. All of you have been in-love but I haven't so don't you dare stand in my way of me trying to find it because I'll destroy you Alex I know all your secrets I know the one thing that will make Serena hate you. I know what or shall we say who you've done." Though her last words were spoken sweetly the undertone could easily be heard and Alex felt like mentally slapping himself, there was only one person he was afraid of and that person was staring at him like he was scum. Althea could bring the most powerful men to their feet most people know this especially their father as he constantly brags about his daughter's bright future with Fallows Inc. _

_The two stared each other down, blue eyes locked in a vicious battle of wits waiting to see who would back down, the knock at the door started them causing them to break their gaze. _

_"Come in," Althea called stepping away from her brother and turning back to her reflection to finish getting ready. _

_Nate poked his head in nodding at Alex then looking at Althea "You ready yet." _

_"Yea come in I just have to find some shoes." _

_Nate stood awkardly by the door while Althea disapeared in her walk in closet for some shoes. Alex sat staring at his childhood friend expressionless. _

_"You alright man?" _

_Standing to his feet Alex crosse the large room to stand directly infront of his friend, they were nose to nose and eye to eye. _

_"Look here Nate," he started with a whisper "I know you fucked Serena." Nates eyes widened "But don't worry I can't even be mad about that she's not important right now I've forgiven you for that but my sister my only sister I'm afraid you can't fuck up with her. Our friendship will be over so before you leave here tonight ask yourself this; is Althea worth it is she worth the risk. I love my sister and I love you but push comes to shove its always going to be her." _

_"Look Alex I understand what your talking about if I had a sister-"_

_"But you don't."_

_"Exactly but you need to know I'm looking for anything quick with Althea we're talking and we're just being friends. I'm not going to lie I am starting to think somewhat differently about her but I would never cross the line without talking to you." Nates honest words made Alex step back smiling 'I knew there was a reason I'm his friend'. _

_"Ok good." Alex straightened out Nate's shirt brushing off his shoulders "Well in that case have a good time I might stop by later, I too have a blank wall that needs a splash of life shall we say." _

_The heels of Althea's boots clicked on the laminated flooring of her bedroom as she exited her closet pulling on black pea coat over her dark grey corset style top jolted both Alex and Nate making them step away. Alex placed a hand on Nate's shoulder while his on the door holding it open. _

_"Don't keep her out too late Archibald we have school tomorrow." With a smirk in his friend's direction Alex left by passing his room and going up to visit his grandma suddenly feeling the urge to visit the outragous woman who let him eat ice cream for breakfast when he was younger. _

_"What was that about?" _

_Althea asked, her eyes narrowing even though she had a pretty good idea it seemed that she and Alex were going to have to have words again. _

_"Nothing ready now." _

_"Yep." Grabbing her Prada handbag messanger then Nate's hand leading him out her room "Come on I have my moms check book." _

_"Oh I bet its burning a whole in your pocket." He teased pulling her into the elevator behind him. _

_"You know it Archibald, be lucky I'm not forcing you to go shopping, I can out shop my mom and that's saying something." _

_"Oh yea especially if your mom can out shop mine and my mom likes to shop." _

_"Exactly." she replied sweetly "Come on." _

_Folding her jacket over her arms Althea allowed Nate to lead her further into the chilly art gallery slash coffee shop. _

_"Cold?" Nate asked seeing her slightly shiver. _

_"No I'm fine, plus you can always warm me up." she grinned at him taking his hand in hers. _

_"Ok that was gross I never needed to hear that." _

_Hearing her friend's voice Althea spun grinning "Hey S, what are you doing here?" _

_"Dan had to drop something off for his dad then we're going to see a movie...do you two want to join?" _

_"Oh no we're fine." Nate answered a. uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as he spied his ex making her way to them. "Althea let's go look over here." _

_Without hearing her response Nate led Althea through the crowd onto the other side of the Gallery missing his ex and the akward conversation they were sure to engage in. _

_"Hey was that Nate I just saw?" _

_"Err yea he's here with a really good friend of ours," Serena shrugged feeling the need to defend her friends relationship. "There just friends though." _

_"Oh no its fine," Vanessa laughed lightly "I'm fine Nate can do what he wants though she is pretty." _

_Serena nodded thinking to the girl in question's other half, she had called him twice hoping to meet up again but her calls went unanswered and the finality she heard in Alex's voice earlier sent shivers down her spine. _

_"I'm going to say hey, just to show Nate that I'm ok with him being here." _

_"No Vanessa don't" Serena grabbed ahold of the girl's wrist halting her movements "Althea is sort of like Blair sees a challenge wherever she goes and if she sees you making conversation with him she'll start to try and get one over you by actually sleeping with Nate and he doesn't deserve it. There just friends good friends." _

_Vanessa nodded tearing her hazel eyes from the attractive duo back to the golden haired girl. "So you and Dan trying again huh?"_

_"Err I think we're going to talk about it tonight but I'm sure you'll get the message when Dan calls you." She teased when a sudden chill went through her 'Alex' she thought. Spinning on her heels Serena's mouth dropped Chuck stood at the entrace in his signature outragous suit completed with his bow tie but beside Chuck looking very Brooklyn-esque stood Alexander. Though his clothes were expensive the way he had matched them together made it seem like he came straight out of Brooklyn. Wearing black stacked Levi's, a black hooded long sleeved t-shirt and a simple dark grey jacket; his hair like usual looked perfect he looked perfect and Serena admitted ruefully. _

_Chuck spied her standing with Vanessa and walked over with Alex the latter staring past her not acknowledging her existance. _

_"Sis" Chuck murmured "Didn't think we'd be seeing you here." _

_"That's rich Chuck seeing as this is Dan's father's gallery." Serena sniped looking at Alex for a signal or anything but he continued to ignore her. Sighing she decied to be the bigger person "Alex I thought I said stay away from Brooklyn." She didn't say how big of a person. _

_When Alex's blue eyes finally rested on her she straightened expecting a sharp witty reply but only got rewarded with a smirk which then fell gracefully after a good second. _

_"Chuck what are you doing here. If your here to cheat on Blair..." She trailed off. _

_"As if i would, Blair means alot to me I worked hard enough to get her to consider me I'm not going to fuck it by...slumming." _

_"Slumming?" Alex's eyes landed on the pretty tanned curly haired girl on Serena's side who scoffed at Chuck's choice of words. "You know what I don't even know why I try." Vannessa turned to walk off when a large hand shot out grabbing her more smaller and delicate on its own. Looking up she saw the guy who Chuck had walked in with staring at her "What." _

_"I don't know...something about you makes me what to think." _

_"Well thinking's good." _

_"Of course yes but what I'm thinking can be considered pretty dangerous, almost...naughty if you will." Alex's words rolled off his tongue expertly Chuck hid his smirk, his friend made him so proud sometimes. _

_"Naughty." Vanessa whispered. _

_"Yes, now do you have a name or do I keep calling you bell'angelo (beautiful angel)." _

_Vanessa's mouth parted in suprise "Umm your not American are you?" _

_"Oh on the contray my sweet I am but my mother is Italian Cassandra Demata-Fallows." Her eyes widened. _

_"Your Alexander...Serena's-" She looked at the blank faced blonde. _

_"Serena's nothing." Chuck cut in "My sister made that choice when she choose Humphrey over Alex here." _

_"So you never did tell me your name." Sliding one arm around her neck leading her off Alex looked back at Chuck and winked causing the smug Bass to chuckle. _

_"Well well it looks as if things are finally going to get intresting around here." _

_"Chuck you can't let him mess around with Vanessa," Chuck looked at her mildly intrested "She's Nate's ex." _

_"And you were Alex's ex when you messed around with him." He murmured "Think of it as the circle of life for us UES's Nate did Alex's ex so he does Nate's and then they'll be even." _

_"Its not a competition Chuck she's Dan's friend." _

_"And I care what for Humphrey." _

_"Nice to know you feel that way Chuck. Makes me feel warm inside." Dan sniped catching Chuck's words as he stood beside Serena. _

_"Hmm. I'll see you around Sis. Humphrey" Chuck uttered with disgust clearly evident for Dan then walked off slipping into the crowd. _

_"You know I never thought it would be possible to hate someone as much as I do Chuck." _

_"Well Chuck brings out the worse in people." She co-signed taking his hand in hers "So...Alex is here." _

_"In Brooklyn." Dan looked doubtful "Does he he know its Brooklyn?" _

_"He's not a idiot I told him to stay away from you and Brooklyn he's here to spite me. Damn sometimes he reminds me of Chuck so much." _

_"Come on that's hardly suprising he's friends with Chuck and to be friends with Chuck you have to be like him." _

_Somebody tutted behind him "Passing judgement on a Bass. Not a wise choice." _

_Serena turned "Althea did you know your brother's here." _

_"No but thanks for passing on the message." Her blue eyes were trained on Dan trying to read him trying to find the attraction and trying to find the reason she chose him over her brother. "So your Daniel Humphrey, Jenny's older brother." _

_"Err yea and its Dan." _

_"Dan, Daniel whatever all the same thing. Serena I must say I'm impressed he's certainly something to look at." _

_"Althea don't" Serena groaned "Just let it go." _

_"Nothing to let go anyway who do I talk to about buying that piece that Nate's standing by." _

_"Well that would be my dad he's over there," Dan turned to point out Rufus but his words failed him "With my friend Vanessa and aparently your brother." _

_"Oh would you look at that my brother's already putting himself out there." Althea teased, her eyes edging Serena on "What do you think of that Serena my brother's already moving on."_

_Dan looked between the two Alex looked fierce like a mother protecting her cub and Serena just looked a little...heartbroken? "Anyway I'm off enjoy your movie see you at school." With a small smile Althea left Serena and Dan making her way over to her brother and his 'new friends's she guessed. _

_"Alex." _

_"Oh sis, Vanessa this is my sister twin sister Althea, Thea this is Vanessa Abrams." Alex introduced. _

_"Hi its nice to meet you." Vanessa smiled but it faltered Althea was openly glaring at her brother. _

_"Nate's Vanessa Alex how low can you get." _

_Alex smirked knowingly "I don't know what your talking about sis." _

_"Hmm," Rolling her eyes she looked at Vanessa "Sorry about that anyway its nice to meet you and you Mr Rufus Humphrey right." _

_"Err yes I take it my reputation precedes me." Rufus teased._

_"Oh I would say so anyway I'd like to buy a certain piece." _

_"Oh well lets go talk a little more privately." Placing his hand on her lower back Rufus led Althea away from Alex and Serena. _

_"Ok why does your sister strike me as a Blair Waldolf but only tamer." Vanessa questioned smilling up at Alex. _

_"Hmm I think your a little off on your judgement, my sister is exactly like Blair but only worse." _

_"Really." _

_"There are limits to Blair that she would never cross but my sister on the other hand pushes those limts." Alex shrugged leaning against the bar. "So tell me about Vanessa Abrams." _

_"Well there's nothing to tell." _

_"Well Nate did talk to me about you during our rare catch up days, your an art student a aspiring film maker." _

_"Yea I know corny but its what I've always wanted." _

_"I'm not judging most people I know aspire to be an actress or a singer or live off their trust funds." He teased leaning somewhat closer "Its nice to meet someone with real goals." He reached up to finger a stray curl but Vanessa caught his hand holding his fingers. _

_"Your telling me Serena doesn't have goals." _

_"Ohhh." Pulling his hand away Alex stood straight smiling ruefully "I take it Humphrey's informed you of my history with Serena." _

_"Yes and I'm not judging you but she's with Dan." _

_"He's an annoying little shit isn't he," Alex mumbled making Vanessa smile "Look me and Serena are over whatever was building I ended it I never came back for her and after finding out she slept with my best friend...look Dan's welcome to her. I'm not intrested in a relationship right now anyway." _

_"So why are you here talking to me?" Vanessa folded her arms smirking confidently at the good looking boy infront of her hoping to suss him off but so far nothing has given way; he still exudes confidence and practically oozes charm plus the accent off his Italian heritage practically sent shivers down her fine plus it helped that he was absolutly gorgeous. _

_"Because I find you intresting." With those five simple words all thoughts of Nate and her lingering feels flew out the open window and into the cold Brooklyn air. Chuck slided up beside Alex ignoring Vanessa's presence. _

_"Alex I'm leaving something suddenly came up." _

_"Blair called?" _

_"Precisely are you coming I can have the limo drop you off." _

_"Yea nothing for me here anyway," he turned to Vanessa "I'll see you around." Taking her hand in his Alex brushed his lips against the back of it "Arrivederci il mio Sognatore americano." (Goodbye my American Dreamer)_

_Seeing the stars in her hazel eyes and the blush fill her cheeks Alex turned and strode out with Chuck completly ignoring Dan and Serena who were still standing by the door but standing with Nate this time. _

_**Please Review, for the past 5 chapters I've only gotten 2 reviews and not that I'm not thankful it makes me think that my story is so full of crap and I just feel like crying. **_

_**Only kidding I just write fanfiction for the fun of it, but for the hell of it Review please. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_:::::::::::07:::::::::::_

_Gripping the black rubber of his door bar Alexander heaved himself up, feeling his back muscles tighten with the strain then loosen as he lowered himself down repeating the process, his handsome face set with determination. He'd slept with Serena 5 days ago found out she'd slept with his best friend 5 days ago and met one Vanessa Abrams 3 days ago; life seemed to be speeding away from him. Yesterday his father sent him a package containing society groups and things that Harvard offered with a note asking him to consider Harvard and not Oxford where he had his heart set on going. Tonight was the party at Victrola seeing as Chuck moved it to Saturday instead of Friday as Blair's request and he knew he had to show up seeing as Chuck was using his and Althea's return as a reason for throwing the party but he wasn't feeling up for a party especially one where Serena was bound to be there in one of her short desses showing of her long legs with Dan Humphrey following her around like a bad smell sending him angry glares whenever he's in sight. _

_Dropping down onto the floor Alex fished out his cell phone from the pocket of his grey sweats and scrolled down his long phone book till he came across 'American Dreamer' hitting send he balanced his Blackberry between his ear and shoulder and threw open his closet door as it began to ring. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Il buono pomeriggio, il mio Sognatore americano" He drawled lazily _

_"Il buono pomeriggio, Alexander" His eyebrows rose swiftly as he heard the girl's broken Italian. _

_"Your learning Italian?" _

_"Err no well maybe yea I was wondering what you were saying to me before but that's all I've gotten so far." _

_"Well I applaude you Ms Abrams for opening your mind to my colourful heritage maybe one day I can fly you out to my family's estate." _

_"Your family owns an estate." Vanessa couldn't keep the suprise from her voice she knew he was rich enough for the U.E.S but not rich enough to have an estate. _

_"But of course the Demata clan is wealthy in its own way, I have two uncles their twins Lucus and Logan my uncle Logan created the Demata Cruise lines and Lucius created a string of Hotels from Sicily to Switzaland and my grandfather Milo owns the whole shipping department." _

_"Wow." _

_"You sound suprised angel, why is that?" _

_"Umm both of your parents basically come from a rich backgrounds." _

_"Yes but they are in-love when you meet them you will see for yourself the love they share is epic." _

_"When?" _

_"Yes," he repeated "when now there is a reason I was calling you." _

_"Well I would hope so you haven't spoken to me since I dropped off your sister's art and even then that was a simple nod before you disapeared with Bass."_

_Chuckling Alex held the phone with his hand and running the other through his hair "I would apologise for that but I was extremly busy that day business with Chuck was...crippling but now tonight I have this party to go too." _

_"Oh yea. It wouldn't happen to be the one Chuck Bass is throwing at his sleeze club would it." _

_"Actually it is and I'm hoping you would grace me with your presence as my guest." _

_"Why is that." _

_"Because your a beautiful girl with dreams plus you make me think and I like to think. I'll pick you up outside your Gallery at 9 don't let me down beautiful." _

_Sliding her phone shut Vanessa clutched it tightly in her hands smiling. She didn't want to get involved with U.E.S's since the whole Nate thing but Alex seemed to be pushing his way into her life with no problems. Everybody had a problem with him Dan warned her to stay away from him claiming that he as worse than Chuck and while that may be true Vanessa believed that Dan just didn't want Alex to be around him and Serena since they have a history. The only person who seemed to be on their side was Jenny but that was because she admitted to having a crush on Alex. Even though Dan was her best friend Vanessa couldn't help feeling that Dan was somewhat jealous of Alex because of his and Serena's love basically everybody is on their toes waiting for the epic love of UES to return but it seemed that Alex is far from ready to even respond to Dan's idle threats or the whisperings of everyone's expectations. To her he was just living his life the way he wants and if it pissed off Dan in the mean time then it was a bonus of both their parts since he's kind of annoying. _

_Hearing heavy footsteps outside the gallery Vanessa stood up straight expecting it to be Rufus but was suprised when she saw Dan enter looking troubled. _

_"Hey you ok?" She asked wiping down the coffee counter "You look...off." _

_"No I'm fine I just..." He trailed off sitting down on one of the stools and sighing "This whole Alex and Serena thing." _

_Vanessa frowned "Wh-what Alex ad Serena thing you said there was nothing." _

_"I was right there is nothing or...nothing their saying at school I can see Serena looking at him and when I ask her about it she just shrugs." _

_"Have you asked Alex?" _

_"No everytime I get within shot of him he takes off whether it be on purpose or accident, he hates me." _

_"You hate him so its a win-win situtation stop complaining Dan. Serena chose you and Alex is...moving on-" _

_"To you." Vanessa looked at him suprise "Yes you think I haven't noticed that he's practically avoiding every girl in school even though their throwing themselves at him. I wondered why I even took it as far as to ask Nate and do you know what he said." _

_"What." _

_"He didn't want you to judge him like you judge the other UES, he left Serena for you." _

_"No Dan he never left Serena for me she left him for you and Alex is just a friend ok. We talk we have amazing conversations yes I hate the UES but I make no shame in it I'm sure he knows I hate the UES but you, you claim to hate them yet your dating the Queen of the UES. So please don't judge me on having a simple friendship with your girlfriend's ex." _

_"No Vanessa I-" _

_"I think you should go I have a ton of things to do here before tonight and before you ask its none of your business what i'm doing tonight. Goodbye Dan." Watching him stalk out of the gallery slash coffee shop Vanessa slumped over the bar resting her forehead upon her overlapping hands. _

_Jiggling the door making sure that it was locked Vanessa dropped her keys to the gallery and turned around tucking a strand of her freshly curled hair behind her ear. It was past nine and there was still no sign of Alex. Feeling mighty foolish Vanessa began to make her way down the street towards her sister's apartment when a sleek black towncar slowed down to a earily pace beside her. The dark tinted window was rolled down revealing a smirking Alexander. _

_"Going somewhere important?" He called _

_"Its called home." She replied still facing forward her face passive. _

_"I thought we were going to a party." _

_"Your late." _

_"Its nine fiften...ok seventeen but come on any excuse to keep your distance from Chuck huh." _

_"Maybe." She shrugged stopping but refusing to face him. "Why are you late." _

_"My grandmother decided it was time she gave me the birds and the bees talk." Vanessa faced him looking doubtful "I'm not kidding well it wasn't really the birds and the bees more of a I'm too young to be a great grandmother so wrap it up talk." _

_"Seriously." _

_"I'm not shitting you. My grandmother is a rare gem you'll see that for yourself when you meet her." _

_"You know you keep saying when as if you know I'm going to bend to your will." _

_"Ms Abrams I know you'll bend to my will because everybody else does now are you coming I'd very much like to spend the evening with you and not my best friend stare shamelessy at my sister." _

_Vanessa stared at into Alex's blue eyes before sighing and moving towards the car, smirking Alex slid across the seat as she opened the door and slid in slamming the door shut behind her. _

_In the limo as she settled down placing her bag by her bare ankles Vanessa heard the low mellow sounds of Norah Jones playing in the background, pausing for a second she recognised the song as a classic favourite of hers 'Turn me on'. Turning to face Alex she looked at him suprised. _

_"You like Norah Jones?" _

_"Yes. You sound suprised." He smirked at her amused. _

_"I am suprised you don't seem the type to like Norah Jones that's all." She shrugged turning to look out the window. _

_"If you feel that way then you'll be very suprised about the next song." He said mysteriously turning to look out of his window. The song died away with a slow rumble before the next, listening carefully Vanessa recognised the first strum of the guitar then the words started. _

_**"For you, **_

_**There'll be no crying,**_

_**For you...**_

_**The sun will be shining. **_

_**Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright.**_

_**I know its right.**_

_**And the songbirds keep singing out there." **_

_"Eva Cassidy are you serious." _

_He grinned at her resting his head back he looked at her through heavy lidded eyes. "Yes Eva Cassidy, Songbird its a great song." _

_"I know I just never expected you to listen to it." He shrugged. "Do I even I know the real you." _

_He said bluntly "No. The only person who truely knows me is my sister." _

_"Lucky her." She mumbled as the car slowed to a stop outside and somewhat packed Victrola, people were hanging out on the street and some where lining up behind the red velvet rope. _

_"Hmm." Moving closer to Vanessa Alexander tilted her face to look at him, his blue eyes staring into her grey ones "Your beautiful when your pouting angel." _

_Rubbing the tip of his nose against hers (an eskimo kiss) he moved back when David his family driver opened the door and the noise from the street poured in. Slipping onto the street Vanessa stood back and watched as Alexander smoothly stepped out of the car, the soft wind ruffling his hair, his blazer open and his black shirt with the tails untucked all combined together she was sure along with many of those whispering girls their breaths got lodged in thier throat. _

_Slinging his arm around Vanessa's bare shoulders Alex led them towards the open doors of Victrola,s nodding at the bouncer as they passed ignoring the protests of the people out in the New York cold. _

_Rihanna's Disturbia was pumping throughout the club, bodies were grinding up against each other to the fast pumping base, the Victrola dancers hired for tonight were up on stage dancing and in Chuck's private space were Alex's friends well Chuck, Nate and his sister. Serena was there also with Dan and suprise suprise Eric Van Der Woodsen was there with Jenny Humphrey. _

_Chuck was the first spot them through Blair's auburn hair as he peppered her porcelain skin with kisses; lifting his head he nodded towards his friend with greeting. "Was wondering when you were going to show your face." _

_"I'm not one to disapoint am I Bass." Alex murmured letting Vanessa sit beside Jenny then took a seat next to her, his arm once again resting around her shoulders. "How's the bait." _

_"Fresh as usual." _

_"Excellent." _

_Serena watched through the curtain of her light hair as Alex tiled his head back whispering something to an uncomfortable looking Vanessa; she laughed at whatever he said and turned to talk to Jenny when Alex suddenly turned his head so his eyes met hers. His baby blue eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement as they stared into her shocking blue ones. Shaking her head Serena broke the gaze when a tightly curled blonde waitress approached her ex. _

_"Alexander."_

_Dropping his head back Alex's facial expression dropped, everybody around them seemed to look over with intrest. _

_"Melissa," He drawled "What a suprise." _

_"I err," 'Melissa' scratched behind her ear nervously and shifted her weight onto her over stocking clad leg "How are you." _

_"Wonderfully estatic Melissa, are you doing the drinks." _

_"Yes." _

_"Another round for my friends, my lady friend to my right will have a Martini extra dry and I'll have a glass of your best scotch." _

_"Make that two." Chuck called amused with the situtation. _

_"Ok I'll umm be right back." _

_"Right." Clearly dismissing the blonde waitress Alex nodded towards Nate who pulled out couple joints lighting them up and passed one to Alex while he settled back with his one. _

_"Your not seriously going to smoke that are you?" Vanessa asked disgust clear in her voice. _

_"Why else would I have it in my hand." Taking a deep draw from the smoking joint he passed it to Chuck exhailing the white cloud of toxicted smoke. _

_"Its a disgusting habit." _

_"Thanks for your opinion I'll store it for later. Where's my sister." _

_"Dancing with Jonathan." Eric informed, Alex's eyes narrowed. _

_"Who the fuck is Jonathan?" Chuckling at the bluntness of his words Chuck offered the joint to Eric who declined so he passed it back to Alex. _

_"Jonathan's...my boyfriend."_

_Jolting in suprise Alex's eyes widened "Your gay Eric." _

_"Err yea didn't you know." _

_"Obviously not. Hmm explains alot but whatever good for you." Melissa walked back placing the drinks on the table while taking back the empty glasses. _

_"Wait what do you mean explains alot." Serena asked "Do you have a problem with my brother being gay." _

_"Did I say I had a problem with him being gay. I'm the last person to complain Van Der Woodsen I have a gay uncle." _

_"Oh yes Stuart." _

_"Hmm Stuart." He seemed to tease. Althea danced up to the group laughing with Jonathan Henry Eric's boyfriend. _

_"Oh Eric your boyfriend's gorgeous I swear if I was younger I would make it my mission to turn him straight. Fucking fantastic you." she snatched the splif from her brother's fingers and dropped onto Nate taking a long pull. _

_"Better watch him Eric." Jenny teased. _

_"Shut up." _

_"So what are we doing just sitting down and smoking not that I'm complaining but I have alot of energy that I need to burn either two ways." _

_"And pray tell what they would be Fallows." _

_"Well Nate here could fuck me raw or he can dance with me," looking up at the boy she was resting on Althea stared at him "You pick." _

_"Thea!" Alex snapped "This ain't Cali and that's my friend if I find out he's been fucking you-" _

_"What like you fucked Serena beginnng of the week. Yea didn't think so and don't bring up Cali." _

_"What happened in California I'm intrested now." Blair asked sipping her Martini. _

_"Nothing bad just fucked a couple of my teachers." _

_"Oh that's gross." Jenny exclaimed "Seriously." _

_"Oh yea some of the best I've ever had." Chuck stared at her with a arched eyebrow "After you of course Bass." _

_"Wait." Serena sat forward "When did you sleep with Chuck." _

_"Hmm when I was 13 gave him my virginity everybody else was doing it so I figured why the hell not. I guess you can say he taught me most of the things I know." Both Blair and Nate were staring at her angerily making her suddenly giggle. "There is no feelings there B believe me." _

_"Just stay away." _

_"With pleasure. No pun intended."_

_"So let me get this straight you all lost your virginity to each other." Vanessa asked curious about what the UES were hiding. _

_Serena and Alex shared a swift glance before looking away. Nobody answered the question as things fell tense. _

_"Alex?" She called _

_"What,"_

_"Did you." _

_"Vanessa its none of your business." _

_"I know I'm just curious." She shrugged. _

_"Fine yea basically, Me and Serena, My sister and Chuck, Nate and Serena, Chuck and Blair. That's it." _

_"And Eric?" _

_"Now that really is none of your business" He muttered sucking the rest of the joint and stubbing it out on the crystal ashtray on the table. _

_"Nate and Serena I don't understand." _

_"what's not to understand when I left my best friend decided to screw the girl I was eventually going to come back for." Alex looked up at Nate, his eyes clearly telling his friend to challenge him however Nate not one for confrontations lowered his gaze to Althea and murmured something to the hazy teenager. _

_Jumping up Althea pulled Nate to his feet "We'll be back." She muttered and tugged Nate away from the group. _

_Leaning over Jenny whispered in Eric's ear "You know there totally going to have sex right." Eric nodded grinning. _

_"Yea that much is obvious. If there is one thing I remember about Althea is the fact that she loves sex almost as much as Chuck." _

_"Guess we know why now. He broke her in literally." She teased and laughed when he frowned disgusted at her innunedoes. _

_It was close to midnight and the party was still in full swing, Althea and Nate had long returned still immacuatly dressed but sporting bright red marks upon their neck and fresh drinks in their hand. The group had long split up; Jenny, Eric and Jonathan seated at the bar doing shots, Blair and Chuck out on the dancefloor dancing to their own music, Dan and Serena seated on the abandoned couch talking quietly to each other and Alexander and Vanessa were up on the roof a bottle of champagne between them enjoying the cold air. _

_"Ok." Vanessa started "Name your top 5 favourite movies." _

_"Hmm my top 5 favourite movies." Alex rested his head back, looking up at the dark New York sky. "Ok first and formost The Godfather's 1-2-3, Scarface, Kill Bill movies, Forgetting Sarah Marshall and if you laugh at this Vanessa I'll throw you off this roof but I like Dirty Dancing." _

_"What Dirty Dancing seriously." Vanessa stared at him awestruck. "You Mr I'm so powerful and rich I bring girls to their knees with a simple smile; likes Dirty Dancing." _

_Vanessa couldn't keep a straight face when Alex continued to stare at her blank faced and completly broke down laughing, slapping her knees and hugging her stomach. _

_"OK." She gasped trying to catch her breath "I'll stop...I'll stop...whoooo" she released a long breath and sat up properly. "You seriously like Dirty Dancing?" _

_"No I like the Superbad." He sipped his Scotch shrugging "Figured you need a laugh after forcing you to spend time with my friends...and Humphrey." _

_"Why do you hate Dan he's a nice guy." _

_"I'm sure he is...but he's fucking my ex and in guy code that automatically makes me hate him and the ground he walks on." He explained simply. _

_Vanessa sat up straighter, tense "You still have feelings for Serena don't you?" _

_"I'll always have feelings for Serena." He admitted "She was my first everything but she slept with my best friend when I left I can't get over that." _

_"You haven't forgiven her for it?" _

_"Yea but I can't forget it." _

_"What about Nate it takes two to Tango and you seem cool with him." _

_"Because I have to be, Nathaniel's been my best friend since Elementary School both him and Chuck and out of the two of them I more expected Chuck to fuck Serena not Nate. If it was Chuck I could dismiss it but it was Nate." He suddenly laughed shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know it doesn't even bother me that she's with Humphrey like watching them kissing its like watching my parents kiss I just let it wash over me." _

_"Does Serena know you feel that way?" He shook his head. _

_"No and she never will we're done for good she's moved on and so have I." He reached out placing his hand on hers that was resting on her legs. The wind blew softly blowing a few curly strands of her hair across her face "Your beautiful Vanessa and don't let anybody tell you different." _

_Alexander reached out cupping her jaw with both of his hands and bought his lips down against hers softly, the lingering taste of Champagne still clinging to her lips. Alexander normally hated the taste of Champagne to him it tasted like warmed piss, -not that he'd tasted it but that's how he would describe it- but this time it was different more fruity and mixed with Vanessa own personal taste it tasted not that bad. _

_Unaware to the two kissing people a bright red haired girl stumbled onto the roof pulling a equally drunk guy behind her. Hazel Williams 1/3 of Blair Waldolf's minions froze at the scene. Pulling out her phone she quickly snapped a couple pictures before turning to rejoin the party her buzz gone but her mood strangely elated. _

_The blast came about when the club was beginning to close and the Upper East Siders and their friends were dragging themselves out of the now quiet club of Victrola. _

_**Gossip Girl here, just thought I'd give al my favourite bloggers something to keep them alart after that long night of partying. **_

_**Spotted: On the roof of Victrola while both exes party downstairs its seems that A and V are sharing more than a simple drink. Do we fear that our own King has defected into the run down streets of Brooklyn to find his queen, has he simply given up on S who's favoured Lonely boy over A. What's the matter with you S don't you know A's family have their own private Jet. And Jet trumps Art Gallery slash coffee shop. **_

_**What I want to know is what will Bebe our very first Queen B have to say about her only grandson slumming? **_

_**You know you love me. **_

_**Xoxo Gossip Girl. **_

_Serena looked up from her phone speechless, she could feel the eyes of people around her on her watching her for the slightest sign of distress but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. With her teeth clenched she looked over at the black towncar where her eyes were met with Alexander's ones; no amusement, no smugness and no sorrow just blank. Couldn't he see the distress in her eyes the begging and pleading that the picture was digitally enhanced and that he didn't willingly kiss another girl when she was still clearly so madly in-love with him. Serena grabbed her brother's hand squeezing it tightly but Eric being the true brother that he was took it all in his stride and when Alex slipped into the towncar to join the girl in question he began to tug Serena away aware of her inner battle; they were over the king and Queen of the Upper East Side were through. Serena had chosen Dan thinking Alex would always be there and Alex it seemed to have chosen Dan's best friend Vanessa if anybody was to question it they could probably see the connection the two former lovers had but nobody was that brave. It was over the King and Queen were no more. _

_**Review please. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took a bit long to update, I was working my arse off anyway here's the next two chapters with a somewhat twist that actually fits with the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I won nothing you recognise Just Alex, Althea, Michael, Cassandra, Beatrice/bebe and Adamo. Just thought I'd throw that out there. **_

:::::::::::08:::::::::::

"Nathaniel dear do you know if your mother's bringing a guest?"

"Err she hasn't mentioned bringing one so I don't think so. No."

"Oh wonderful." Cassandra cried clapping her hands together "I've invited the twins Godfather to join us."

"Wait mom." Althea lifted her head from Nate's lap where he was running his fingers through her hair and looked at her mother "Are you trying to set up Mrs Archibald with Adamo."

Cassandra looked at her daughter innocently "I have no idea what your talking about. If Anne and Adamo happen to hit it off then..." She trailed off shrugging.

"Mom she's married."

"Oh pish I don't see the Captain do you?"

"No but I see their son."

Cassandra's eyes widened in horror in realisation, she looked at Nate but he was smiling at the intercation between his girlfriend and host.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and the school had broken up for the week the day before and to be truthful Nate couldn't be more happy to be away from that depressing building he called school. The school in its actual self wasn't depression it was the tension that haunted the halls of St Judes and Constance Billiards. Since that night at Victrola when Chuck threw the party honouring his best friend and sister things had become strained between Serena, Alex and even Althea. It was strained between Alex and Serena because from that night Alex would be seen all over New York looking carefree and happy with his girlfriend tucked into his side, there had been various blogs commenting on the seemingly easy relationship along with pictures accompanying those blogs. The pictures had picked up the tender moments between the two; Alex and Vanessa strolling through Manhatten hand in hand, Alex and Vanessa kissing outside the Gallery in Brooklyn, Alex and Vanessa seated on the grass in Central Park sharing a book e.t.c.

Least to say Serena wasn't happy and strangely enough neither was Chuck, Serena wasn't happy because she was still in-love with Alex and it seemed like he was flaunting his relationship. With Chuck it was more of a disapointment his 'sister' was still with that damn Humphrey and his best friend his brother was with that smart mouthed meddeling Abrams and it looked like he wasn't going anywhere for the mean time. So Chuck had to deal with both Humphrey and Abrams being around more than before and lets just say he was not happy.

The upside to Nate's torturus days at school were only made bareable because of Althea his girlfriend though they had agreed to be exclusive with each other when Nate's jealously reared its ugly head because Althea had been going on dates. The easy relationship between the two was kept secret until that faithful day during lunch when Nate had pulled Althea into a kiss in a seemingly empty hallway and someone snapped a picture sending it to Gossip Girl who like the good samaratian she was alerted everyone of the secret thing between Archibald and Demata-Fallows.

True to their word Michael and Cassandra returned from their trip two days before the school broke up for Thanksgiving break, they showed up during the middle of lunch to whisk away their missed twins for a family afternoon which was spent in Central park playing football with each other. That very same night when Nate got back to the penthouse he saw the family on the couch indulging in movies and smores per their tradition not wanting to intrude he said his hellos to the influcentual couple and made his excuses but Althea never let him get far she made him promise to come back down he had showered and changed.

So it was the day before Thanksgivings and Cassandra was setting the table while he and Althea indulged themselves on movies. Michael had gone with his mother for her check up and Alex had left that morning to spend the day with Vanessa.

"Oh Nathaniel dear I'm sorry."

"Its ok Mrs Fallows." He brushed it aside "My dad won't be returning anytime soon and if he does, I don't want my mom available to him. He breaks her down."

"Then we better dress up Adamo to make him look like a king in your moms eyes then huh." Althea teased swinging her leg across Nate's lap so she was straddling him.

"Adamo means Adam in Italian right."

"No Adam means Adam but your right as well." She shrugged "You'd like him especially since you like Alex. Adamo taught Alex all he knows about women so I have no doubt that your mother will fall to his charm."

Nathaniel smirked wrapping his arms around Althea hugging her so her chest and stomach were pressed against his; her face buried in his neck.

"I can't believe your parents are letting my mom move in here."

"Well my dad said that his lawyers found a crack in your family's case and soon enough the magnificiant Archibald's townhouse will be released." She whispered running her fingers through his hair "Wouldn't that be nice."

"I don't know...I've kind of liked living with my girlfriend, sneaking into her bed."

"Hmm." Althea pushed her hand underneath his long sleeved t-shirt so her palm was resting on his bare stomach "I bet you do."

"Thea don't start nothing with your mom just across the room." He whispered taking her hand out.

"Yea Althea Sophia Demata-fallows do not start something with your mother across the room." Cassandra's raspy voice butted in clearly. Althea lifted her head glaring at her mother "Oh honey don't look at me like that. You can sustain from sex for a week."

"Clearly mother you don't know who your talking about." She replied smartly but when she saw her mother's no nonsense look she smiled sheepishly. "I love you."

"_Hmm. Non pensare che io non tutto ricordo il suo Althea di detto, sono sicuro che il suo Milo di Papà amerebbe sapere che sua nipote innocente si alza anche_." She spoke rapidly in her mother tongue. Nate turned his head to look at her suprise etched on his face.

"_Oh Milo di Papà di mamma mi ama_." She dismissed with a brief wave of her hand but Cassandra continued to rant on in her mother tongue.

"_Non scherzo Althea la fa pensa nostro padre ed amo sentendo i nostri bambini si impegnando negli atti sessuali. La prometto spenderà Natale in Italia con la famiglia. Marcare le mie parole_."

Lifting her head from Nate's shoulder Althea looked at her mother, her ramblings nothing new "_Ok la mamma ok si calma_." Her soothing words had no affect as Cassandra continued to ramble about her children's promiscuous behaviour and their startling likely ness when the elevator doors pinged before opening and Alex stepped out still wrapped up in his coat, scarf and gloves his cheeks her red from the cold outside.

"What's mom ranting about now?"

"Our promiscuous behaviour and the fact that I tried to have sex with Nate here." Alex stared at her a slight frown on his face. "What."

He pulled off his fingerless gloves (kind of like Reid Garwin from the Convent's ones) and pointed at his sister as he made his way up the stairs "You Althea are going to get shipped off to Papa Milo."

"Ooh I'm shaking in my Sketchers." She teased and laughed when he flipped her off disapearing up the stairs.

Entering his bedroom Alex tossed his gloves onto his desk undid his coat and fell back on his bed closing his eyes. He had just spent the morning with Vanessa braving the New York cold so she could watch the parade and if he honestly didn't think that something was seriously developing with her he would have stayed in his bed reading, something he'd wanted to do since leaving school for Thanksgiving break.

He had no intention of leaving his home for any reason today, Chuck was with Blair, Nate was downstairs with his sister and Vanessa was with her family whom he'd met and charmed before he left her. Rolling over Alex buried his face in his pillow when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Groaning he fished it out of his coat "Somebody better be dying." He mumbled.

"Alex."

"Serena?" He sat up confused "Why are you calling me."

"I err need to talk to you about something." She sounded confused like something was wrong but she was trying to cover it.

"What is it."

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Umm yea Central Park 20 minutes."

"Yes bye."

"Yea."

Serena was seated on a park bench wrapped up in her coat hugging her body. Her hair was a mess, her face wet with tears and her eyes threatening to fill with more as she thought about her conflicting situtation. How could she get herself into this kind of situtation, this is the stuff she read about it shouldn't be happening to her she's Serena Van Der Woodsen for crying out loud.

When a shadow fell over her Serena looked up finding Alex looking down at her, on his head was a black beanie and only the end of his hair was visable.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked sitting beside her but leaving a space.

"Do you umm...do you remember on Halloween when we-"

He cut in not wanting to go back to that night "Yea I remember and I also remember us saying we would never mention it ever. So why are you mentioning it now."

"I umm I think I'm pregnant." She whispered. Alex just stared at her hoping her heard wrong.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that."

"I think I'm pregnant...with your baby."

"Ok but that's impossible I wore a condom and your on the pill."

"I skipped it that day." she murmured. Alex turned to her his eyes livid.

"You skipped your fucking pill Serena. Did you plan this shit just to keep me?"

"No." She denied instantly her eyes swelling with tears. "I love Dan I'm happy with Dan I never meant to skip it ok it was an accident." She pulled his hands onto her lap "Please Alex you have to believe me."

"Fine say I do, but there is no way that baby is mine I wore a condom Serena and it never split. Maybe its Humphrey's kid."

"Its not I haven't slept with Dan its yours Alex."

"I find that hard to believe." He stated dryly. "Well what do you want me to do you said you think so I'm guessing you haven't taken a test."

"No, but I wanted you to know before I took it. I have one in my pocket."

"Well take it." He stated simply, cool and calm on the outside but shitting bricks on the inside.

Serena shook her head pushing her hair behind her ear, "Its not that simple Alex."

"How is hard Serena you just piss on a stick."

"Yea but it will confirm my worst fears. I don't want to be pregnant Alex not right now."

At that moment Alex felt his anger disolve and he sighed pulling Serena to her feet hugging her tightly.

"Look you might not be pregnant we'll take the test and go from there." He soothed rubbing her back. "Come on you can do at my house."

Nodding into his chest Serena allowed Alex to hug her close as they slowly made their way towards the Demata-Fallows Townhouse.

Entering the warm welcoming townhouse they were greeted by the site of Nate and Althea sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn and their parents Cassandra and Michael dancing with each other smiling; love radiating off them. They stood by the elevator watching the scene envying the happiness that radiated, none of them had a prospect of a baby ruining their perfect lives. Cassandra was the first to spot them she patted Michael's shoulder and pointed at them.

"There you are son your sister said you just walked out." He looked over his son noting the sheer terror in his eyes but the cool calmness reflected on his face. "Are you ok."

"Yes." He whispered shifting his eyes from his father's gaze, he didn't want to see the usual proudness he saw whenever his father looked at him. He shouldn't be proud he should be disapointed he had messed up big time.

"Alex." Cassandra approached him concern etched on her face. "What is it are you hurt."

He shook his head his gaze on the floor "No."

"Then look at your mother."

"I can't I just...we just need to go to my room ok please don't bother us." Taking Serena's hand in his Alex exited the silent room. Everyone's bewildered gaze followed the silent unamused couple up the stairs before they disapeared around the corner.

"Nate do you know what's wrong with Alex?" Michael asked eyeing the blonde haired boy.

"No sir he was fine before he left, maybe he and Serena had a argument." He suggesed.

"No that can't be it." Michael shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. (His hair's like Tom Welling and the exact same dark black) "He wouldn't bring her back here and he's dating that Vanessa girl."

"Oh stop speculating and leave the poor boy alone. He'll come to you when he's ready." Bebe's aged yet youthful voice cut into the tense room like a knife. There she stood looking as elegant and sophiscated yet tired and aged at the top of the stairs, she was wrapped in her Chanel dressing gown her salt and pepper hair tied back in a elegant bun and her blue eyes; eyes that her son and grandchildren inherited sparkled with youthfulness.

"Mother." Michael frowned "You should not be out of bed you heard the doctor; you need to get as much bed rest as possible."

"Oh Michael how do you expect me to rest when the fun is down in my living room." Then as graceful as a swan she decended the stairs and sat herself down beside Althea and took the bowl tossing a single piece of popcorn in her mouth staring up at her son and daughter-in-law. "What?"

"Mother!" They both exclaimed at her feigned ignorance bt Michael continued. "Mother give the bowl back to Althea I'll get you a sandwich if your hungry."

"No I'm ok with this."

"Mom I'm not going to be burying you anytime soon thats not in my plans now give the bowl back." He spoke with the utmost calm and coldness. At that sudden moment Bebe Fallows caught a glimpse of her ruthless cutthroat son not the loving kind son she'd raised but the man who bought vengance to his father's name and turned his dream into a reality.

Handing the popcorn over to her granddaughter Bebe glared at her son blue on blue, Fallows Vs Fallows.

"Michael do not think for one second that you can order me around. I am your mother."

"Yes the very same mother who has high blood pressure and a weakened heart. Mother do you really want too explain to Alex and Althea that you won't be around their graduation something we have all dreamed of seeing from the moment we knew of their existance." Bebe just stared feeling quite foolish yet proud of her babyboy. Michael looked smug "Exactly I'll-"

Suddenly a loud crash from upstairs cut him off followed by the sound of something heavy and expensive breaking. Althea was the first to react, dumping her bowl on the coffee table the young teenager jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs her feet pounding as she took the stairs two at a time. Pushing open her brother's door she took in the sight. Alex facing the window looking severly stressed out, Serena curled on his bed crying, his laptop lay by her feet broken and the crystal vase that their mother thought would look simply amazing in his room lay in tiny pieces by the bathroom door.

"Alex," she began, stepping into the room. "What's going on?"

Alex stood rigid staring out the window not really taking in the scene just staring his jaw clenched fists curled and eyes hard he looked ready for a fight. Cautiously placing her hand on her brother's shoulders Althea looked down at his hands and saw what was clentched in his fists; a white stick with two pink lines. Pink postive lines. How does she know well Althea went through the same thing in California.

"_Oh Dio Alex_." She whispered slipping into her mother's native language. Standing infront of her brother Althea stood on her tip toes and hugged him around his neck tightly burying her face into his hair.

Both Cassandra and Michael stood in the doorway with Bebe and Nate watching the twins, watching the bond they shared the unbreakable bond they refused to let be severed. Nate brushed past his girlfriend's family and cross the large room to the bed to Serena she was crying heavily onto Alex's pillow.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Michael asked. "Alex."

Nobody said anything so Cassandra decided to try. "_L'Alex, ciò che è la questione. Dire me ciò che non va con lei. Perché è piangere di Serena_."

Althea opened her eyes to look at her parents and whispered "_È la mamma incinta_."

Both Cassandra and Michael gasped, Bebe frowned cursing inwardly at her not understanding her daughter in law's mother tongue and grandchildren's second language all that well.

Michael stormed into the room and pulled both of his children into his arms his eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying to keep out the horried thought. Serena was pregnant, she was carrying a baby and judging by Alex's unsual behaviour it was his. Happy thanksgiving. Cassandra thought wryly as she approached a still crying Serena and pulled her into her arms rubbing her back.

_**Translation: **__Hmm. Non pensare che io non tutto ricordo il suo Althea di detto, sono sicuro che il suo Milo di Papà amerebbe sapere che sua nipote innocente si alza anche_

_**Don't think I'm not remembering everything your saying Althea, I'm sure your Papa Milo would love to know what his innocent granddaughter is getting up too. **_

_Oh Milo di Papà di mamma mi ama_

_**Oh mama Papa Milo loves me. **_

_Non scherzo Althea la fa pensa nostro padre ed amo sentendo i nostri bambini si impegnando negli atti sessuali. La prometto spenderà Natale in Italia con la famiglia. Marcare le mie parole_

_**I'm not kidding Althea do you think our father and I like hearing our children engaging in sexual acts. I promise you'll be spending Christmas in Italy with the family. Mark my words**_

_Ok la mamma ok si calma_

_**Ok mama ok calm down. **_

_Oh Dio Alex_

_**Oh God Alex**_

_"L'Alex, ciò che è la questione. Dire me ciò che non va con lei. Perché è piangere di Serena_

_**Alex, what is the matter. Tell me what's wrong with you. Why is Serena crying. **_

_È la mamma incinta_

_**She's pregnant mama**_

_**Review Please**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own or make any claims over Gossip Girl but I do make my claims over Alex, Althea and their family. **_

:::::::::::09::::::::::

Uncomfortable was the only word that could descirbe the atmosphere in the Fallows living room. Seated on the couch now changed out of her designer top and into a old grey sweatshirt that belonged to Alex, Serena sat on the couch beside a rigid Alex. Cassandra was seated on the opposite couch with Lily Van Der Woodsen Bass and Bebe while Michael in all his fatherly glory paced the living room.

"I just don't understand Serena." Lily whispered clearly stressed. "Your dating Dan."

"And your dating Vanessa Alex." Bebe pointed out "I like her better than your last girlfriend." Both Serena and Lily looked at Bebe offended but she brushed that aside. "He had girlfriend's in California I believe her name was Michelle right little bitch she was."

"Indeed mother scheming to trap my son so she'll be with him forever. So glad for Althea for her irrational and protective behaviour." Cassandra murmrued as memories of her daughter wildly punching the red haired harlot.

"Althea's behaviour is unexcusable we should not condone it however that is not the issue at the momemt. My son is going to be a father at 17 and a half." Michael said clearly noting Alex's eyes snap shut at the end of his sentance. "Alex I know you may not want to believe this but you have to snap out of whatever is going through your mind. We need to discuss this." Alex said nothing just opened his eyes staring blankly.

"Alex." Serena whispered reaching out to touch him but he jumped up running his hands through his hair.

"Don't touch me Serena just don't touch me. How could you do this to me."

"I didn't do this to you." She protested loudly standing to her feet also. "I told you."

"Yea but I know you Serena you approached me on Halloween you didn't take your pill, you would have willingly let me continue to fuck you with no protection if I never thought of it." He spat furiously. "So yes Serena you did do this to me. I don't know if this was a ploy or whatever cooked up in your head but you need to understand I will never be with you again."

"I don't want you Alex I have Dan."

"Oh and you really think Dan will stay with you when he hears that you cheated on him with me and got knocked up." She blanched at this but Alex couldn't stop he needed to release this built up anger. "Yea didn't think of that did you when you begged me to make you feel to fuck you again to make you feel complete. I remember everything you said to me that night even damn word and now I know why I keep remembering because that's the night I ruined my fucking life. I don't want to be a father Serena...ever."

Both Cassandra and Lily gasped but Alex ignored them snatching his coat from the couch and pulling it on furiously and stalking to the elevator.

"Alex where are you going?" Michael called.

"To see my girlfriend I don't want no part in this baby."

"Alexander Maximus Demata-Fallows do not leave this house. You have a baby on the way we need to discuss this."

"No mother we don't. I don't want it and neither does Serena just get rid of the fucking mistake and it'll all be forgotten."

Michael's eyes narrowed; his son was panicking he could see that clear as day. Nobody wants to be a parent before their ready hell he didn't want to be a father when Cassandra told him one morning over breakfast she was expecting but from the moment he saw the grainy black and white picture of his child well now he knows Children Michael fell in-love all over again. His family were his goal now he wanted to be a good man he wanted to make his children proud of him proud to call him dad.

"Alex, son tell me what you want."

"I don't want that baby I don't want any baby please get rid of it I'll pay with my money just get rid of that baby." Even though he was looking at his father he was clearly talking to the golden haired girl.

"I can't do that Alex." she whispered looking at her boot clad feet. "I can't do that to our baby."

"Try." He spat harshly "Because I will never love it I'll hate it and I'll grow to hate you. More than I hate you now just..." He trailed off as the elevator doors finally opened and he stepped in turning to face his family and the Van Der Woodsens "Get rid of the fucking baby Serena." With that the doors closed and Alex disapeared from their view.

When Alex left his family home he had every intention of walking all the way to Brooklyn however his head and feet had a different idea, he walked all the way to the Waldolf home and stood outside looking up at the window he knew belonged to Blair. He wasn't rhere for Blair they never had that kind of relationship sure they were friends but his sexual freedom and innunedoes disgusts her so his teasing and her repulsion summed up their entire freedom. Fishing out his cellphone Alex flipped it open hit 3 and pressed send holding it up too his ear. It rang 4 time before the person picked up.

"This better be good."

"She's pregnant." Was all he could utter, the person on the other line was obviously in shock there was no sound. "She's pregnant with my baby."

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs."

"Ok." The line went dead then leaving Alex to lean against the stone wall gripping his cell phone in his hand. His life as he knew it was over.

"Alex."

"Over here." He lifted his hand showing his posistion. The person stood infront of him looking at the broken form of their friend. "I'm screwed Chuck."

"It would seem so come on." Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder Chuck led him towards his waiting limo and ordered his driver to just drive around. "I take it you don't want the child."

"I'd rather be castrated." He grumbled watching Chuck pour two glasses and and offer him one.

"Now lets not be dramatic. First of I'm assuming my sister is the one you've knocked up." Alex nodded slowly.

"I haven't slept with Vanessa."

"When she finds out I doubt you'd be doing that any time soon. What does Serena want."

"She wants to keep the little fucker. She wants to keep my baby Chuck." Alex placed the empty glass in Chuck's hand and grabbed his own head tugging at his hair.

"Why."

"How the fuck do I know she called me telling me to meet her then she drops the fucking bomb, I left my entire family with Lily and Serena I had to get out of there." Chuck didn't say anything just let his friend continue to rant. "I don't want a child Chuck, who in the hell would give me a child. I sleep with married women Chuck I drink I smoke I fly off to different countries at the drop of the hat for the fun of it. I'm unreliable unstable I can't care for a baby they need love and care they need someone that I'm not."

"How do you know your not that person?"

Alex looked at Chuck with a look that clearly screamed 'come on look at me you know me' and Chuck smiled agreeing whole heartedly with his friend neither of them were father materiel out of him, Alex and Nate; Nathanel was the one perfect for fatherhood he had all the traits that neither Chuck nor Alex possessed.

"Ok. Well what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing there's nothing you can do...I just needed to speak to somebody unbiased in this whole thing. Let's go for some drinks I need to get completly wasted."

"Now that I can do," Chuck lowered the dark glass between them and the driver "To the nearest bar."

"Right away sir. Right away."

Michael looked down at his watch for the fifth time and sighed. It was gone 3 in the morning and the entire house was silent, his wife and mother had long gone to bed. Nate and Althea had arrived back with Mrs Archibald when Lily and Serena had left after Michael promised to inform Lily when Alex returned. After he left Serena had spent the entire time trying to call him the first three times the phone rang then after that his phone was switched off and was yet to be switched on.

Downing the rest of his brandy Michael set his tumbler on the glass table and stood rising to his feet ready to go to bed when the elevator suddenly pinged before opening. Stumbling out the elevator Alex stood swaying on the spot when he saw his father's tall figure.

"Dad." He slurred. "What...what are you doing up?"

"Obviously waiting for my son who stormed out after getting some bad news." He replied in a monotone.

"Oh yea." Alex suddenly brightened but then his face darkened as he looked around the dark living room. "Where is the bitch that's ruining my life."

"I have no idea what your talking about son."

Scowling Alex began to yell "SERENA GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW...COME ON I KNOW YOUR HERE SHOW YOUR FUCKING SELF."

Michael shook his head clearly disapointed in his son's behaviour but Alex in his drunken haze paid no attention to it and continued to stumble his way around the living room over to the liquor cabinet.

"Do you want one?"

"No Alex I don't and neither do you." Michael crossed the room and took the crystal bottle of scotch from his hands putting it back in the cabinet locking it. Stuffing the key in his pants pocket Michael looked down at his son "Alex how did you get home."

"Ch-_hic_-uck Chuck gave me a ride." He nodded.

"Your mother's not happy."

"I don't care I've ruined my life. I'm going to be a father by the time I'm 18." Alex threw himself onto the couch kicking off his boots. "I have nothing to live for."

"Now you know that's not true. Look son," He bent down beside Alex's head and tapped his forehead so he opened his blue bleery eyes. "Your going to be a father I know you don't want to but Serena wants the baby she has plans to keep it."

"I don't want to be involved she can do it by herself, maybe Humphrey can step in God knows he would do anything for the bitch."

"Is that what you really want son. Another man to raise your child."

"I don't want a child dad what are you not grasping." Alex suddenly sounded more sober than he looked. "Who in their right mind would give me a baby, Chuck's more stable than me and Chuck's the Badass of the UES."

"Alex do you really think you'd be terrible at fatherhood?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Michael brushed Alex's hair from his eyes, "Look at me son." He did and Michael saw a sense of defeat reflected in his eyes. "Listen to me when I say this nobody wants to be father when they first learn their going to be one. When your mother announced she was pregnant my first thought was 'oh shit I'm too young to be a father' and when she revealed there was a great posibility that she could have twins I nearly threw myself off the Brooklyn bridge. Then her first sonogram came and when I saw that image of you because we saw you first, I knew then that being a father is what I'm meant to do I loved you in that moment. Then we discovered Althea and I was gone I had my son and my daughter I needed for no more children. What I'm trying to say son is that you are like me in every way when the time comes for you to see the first sonogram picture you'll know then if being a father is in your plans."

Alex sighed heavily, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there is no way in hell I'm letting another man raise my grandchild, he or she will grow up a Fallows and want for nothing. Your going to be a father Alexander whether you like it or not ok now get to bed your mother's going all out for well later today and she doesn't like you not sober."

"Hmm."

"Come on I'll help you."

Alex leaned heavily against his dad thoughts of his up coming doom and his fathers wise yet comforting and yet forceful words, he was going to be a father whether he liked it or not and right now at this precise moment Alex chose not to like it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**_

:::::::::::09::::::::::

The following morning was Thanksgiving and in the Demata-Fallows household it was a tense affair normally filled with joy and laughter as both Michael and Alexander made pancakes for breakfast but not today; the maid had been called in and made the family and their house guests breakfast and it was a tense affair.

Cassandra sat beside her husband nursing a cup of coffee gazing irrated at her bleery eyed obviously hung over son, Althea sat beside her brother staring into her rare bowl of fruit loops, Nate and his mother had both left earlier that morning muttering something about the parade and visiting friends but Cassandra knew they just didn't want to be around when she ripped Alex a new one for his behaviour. It seemed to Althea that Thanksgiving would be subdue this year their first Thanksgiving back in New York and already their traditions would not be carried out and that thought made her more sad than she was willing to admit.

Silence continued to surround the tense table and it seemed that nothing was going to break it when the sound of the elevator's motors stirring up broke the silence. Everyone turned to the elevator expectantly as the doors opened. Standing at 6'11 and olive skinned was Michalel's best friend and Godfather to his children Angelo Adamo Marcello dressed in a leather Armani jacket and pressed black jeans his black hair gelled back.

"Well well don't we all look cheery on this cold New York Morning."

"Angelo." Michael greeted standing to hug his childhood friend. "You had a good flight."

"As good as I could flying my own plane."

Dropping her spoon into her half eaten bowl of cereal Althea pushed herself into a upright posistion and stood to her feet smiling.

"Uncle Angelo." She beamed.

"Princess Althea," He lowred his head mockingly "I take it your well."

"Of course." She muttered smirking." So did papa give you the great news."

"No what news." His green eyes narrowed as he stared at the beautiful beeming teenager infact she was positively glowing. His handsome face broke into a frown when he saw her hand brush against her stomach absentmindedly. "Oh for God sake Thea are you pregnant?"

Her eyes widened "What? No I'm not pregnant gosh Angelo no but Alex is."

"Huh."

"Well not Alex per say more like Serena is having the next generation of Fallows. Now isn't that something he's managed to do the one thing you've avoided for 40 years."

Stumped at the revelation and confirmation he witnessed in his friends eyes Angelo collapsed onto the couch. "I need a drink and make it a double. Have I taught you nothing Alexander."

"Don't start with me Marcello." Alex grumbled hugging his head. "Its too early in the day."

"Too early Alexander its 11:15 in the morning." Cassandra presented her son with her half empty cup of coffee then brushed his hair back "Drink this coffee then go lay down I will not have you ruining Thanksgiving."

Grabbing the cup Alex raised his head looking at his mother through bleery eyes "Sì la mamma."

"Good now," Clapping her hands together Cassandra turned to look at her husband and Angelo "The cooks are making a start on dinner, Alex is to stay here with Bebe and sober up us four are going to the parade."

"The Parade dear." Michael looked uneasy "You know how I feel about anything inflatable-fuck off Angelo."

Angelo made a motion with his hand like he was zipping his mouth but his eyes reflected the amusement, his friend had weird a phoebia.

"Michael please I want to see the parade the last one we saw together the kids were younger."

"Michael I want to see the parade."

"Look out Alex's bedroom window."

"Michael." Michael looked up reluctantly at his wife only to fight back a groan, the look she gave him clearly read that she was not playing no games.

"Fine, fine we'll see the damn parade..."

Hearing her bedroom door knock repetedly Serena squeezed her eyes shut relishing in the stinging sensation that erupted; she hadn't slept all night Alex's angry words repeating over and over again in her head.

She was pregnant yet she was only 17 and the father of her baby wants nothing to do with her, she always thought that if she ever had children with anybody it would have been Alex but his reaction was suprising. He wanted no part in fatherhood he wanted no part in their baby or them. Running her fingers through her hair Serena gazed at her reflection when her door knocked again but opened this time and her mother stood there already dressed for the holiday in a Elanor Waldolf original and her grandmother's pearls.

"Serena honey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've ruined not only my life but Alex's too. Mom he hates me."

"No he doesn't he's just angry, I promise you sweetie it'll work out...but I need to speak to you."

Lily sat on the end of Serena's bed and patted the space next to her indicating that Serena sat there, when she did Lily took her hands in hers sighing heavily.

"Ok now I need you to tell me the truth Serena...did you do this to keep Alex?"

Serena looked at Lily taken aback "No," She denied "Why would I do that I was well am with Dan."

"Yes but you managed to find the time to be intimate with Alex and you skipped your pill, honey I need to be honest."

"Mom I didn't I promise. The thing with Alex was a one time thing a lack of judgement on my part, I would never want to trap Alex like that."

"Ok that's good well, Bart suggested that we make you an appointment just to confirm so we can start planning what we are going to do-"

"I'm keeping my baby mom." Serena cut in swiftly, "Its a part of Alex and a part of me even if Alex refused to be a part of its life I'm still keeping it."

Lily sighed and stood to her feet "Well if your sure but we're due over at the Waldolf's by 4."

"Umm actually mom I was going to see Alex we need to talk...alone."

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do right now, I'm afraid he might do something."

"No mom I have to if I don't do it now I'll never do it...Alex intimidates me mom."

Lily sat back down "Does he...has he ever you know hit you."

"No he's never so much as raised his voice to me...baring yesterday but I don't mean I'm afraid of him. I'm scared of his hold over me he can get me to do anything and I mean anything. Before he left and it was just us and Eric I craved his attention when I was drinking it meant he would take care of me, when Eric wanted to play with him it meant for those few hours just the 3 of us were a family...a mom a dad and...a baby. This baby its something I've wanted for the longest time but its not in the best circumstances. I wanted to be married to Alex living in Italy but instead I'm 17 pregnant for my ex who hates me and is dating my current boyfriend's bestfriend."

"Well honey I don't know what to say."

"Its ok mom...I'll meet you at Blair's I'll let you know if something changes."

"Ok" Lily kissed her forehead then rested her cheek against her daughter's golden hair before getting up and leaving the large room while Serena got herself ready to go confront the father of her child.

Laying across his bed with an ice pack resting on his forehead Alex stared blindly at his pure white virgin ceiling; his entire body was in pain, from his blinding hangover yet you would think that make him stop drinking and the glass of scotch on his night table he nursed every so often was from a night before.

The penthouse was silent his parents had left with Angelo and Althea to watch the parade, Bebe was passed out in her bed, Nate and his mother had yet to return and the chef along with his assistants were busy working away in the kitchen filling the house with the mouth watering smells of a traditional thanksgiving meal. Yet here Alex laid face pasty, skin clammy and eyes bloodshoot and his stomach quesy from the amount of alcohol he consumed yesterday and lack of sleep he recieved.

Vanessa had sent him a brief message wishing him a good thanksgiving and her parents well wishes completely oblivious to the turmoil her boyfriend was going though. Chuck had called him earlier to check if he was alive and before hanging up he stating that Blair was out for his blood. So in addition to becoming a father, a hang over from hell and his parents disapointment Alex now had to avoid a fiery Blair...isn't life grand.

His phone began to vibrate right beside his ear causing him to jerk and curse outloud when his head reacted to the sudden movement.

"This is Alex." He mumbled.

"Oh hey Alex its me Eric." Serena little brother's voice though the phone suprised Alex, he never calls him well not anymore. When he wa younger he used to call all the time just because he could.

"What is it Eric."

"Well...Serena's in your living room and she wants to talk to you but she's a bit weary of you since you aparently kicked off before storming out but I tried to explain to her that you was just in shock and wouldn't kick her out again so will you go and talk to her and when I say talk I mean talk not bitch at her. I mean she is my sister after all my only sister."

Though Eric's whole speech Alex stopped listening after he heard that Serena was in his living room, he didn't want to see her yet he knew he had to talk to her eventually but he just figured they'd avoid each other for a month or so until their first appointment with the doctor.

"...Alex you still there."

"Huh..oh sorry Eric yea I'm here look I'll talk to you later."

Before Eric could utter a goodbye Alex slid his phone shut and wriggled off his bed; hangover completly forgotten. Looking like shit Alex left his room, his cotton socked covered feet barely making a sound on the floor as he padded down pausing at the stairs when Serena came into view; she looked beautiful. Serena's golden hair was pinned away from her face flowing down her back in waves, her dark red dress clinging to her amazing body show casing her long legs topped off by red heels she was obviously dressed for the holiday.

"Hi" He said simply causing Serena to jump, he had entered the room so quietly. The two stared at each other clearly in distress, silence flowed between them neither wanting to say anything to start the other off, the only sounds were of the kitchen staff working away.

"Umm...sorry to just stop by but we need to talk." She uttered softly yet strongly.

Nodding Alex murmured "I know," while reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Indicating to the couch Alex waited till Serena sat down then sat next to her, his elbows were placed on his knees and his hands claspsed firmly together.

"...I'm keeping the baby Alex." She stated clearly and he sighed nodding.

"I know...I'll be here to help you but.....I just...need...time...yea time I need time to adjust to this ok." She nodded.

"I understand but for a moment there I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you Serena I'm not going to lie about that, this baby is going to ruin my life and yours but you want to keep it."

"When we first stared dating exclusively I always said I was going to marry you hell me and Blair found our perfect wedding dresses, then when we started sleeping together I always said that if this ever happened I would keep it because its a part of us part Fallows and part Van Der Woodsen. Its a baby Alex our baby it hurt me yesterday when you told me to get rid of it, this baby could have your eyes and colouring hell it could be a mini you and you just wanted it taken care of so it wouldn't mess up your relationship with Vanessa."

Alex looked at her suprised, "you think all of this is because of Nessa." she nodded slowly cringing slightly at the nickname Alex had affectionatly dubbed Vanessa. "Serena I may be with Vanessa and like her a hell of alot but you need to understand that you always will come first no matter what I'm angry because this baby won't do any good."

"How do you know that Alex, how do you know that when you first hold him you won't fall in love with him."

"I do know I'll fall for him contray to what you believe I can not pass you on the street holding my child and act like I don't know you. As my father said this baby is a Fallows and will be raised as a Fallows and want for nothing but know that when having done wrong he or she will be punished and will be praised for doing good."

"Then why didn't you say any of this yesterday." She cried "Why did you act so angry and say all those hurtful words despite what people believe your the one person that can make me feel low Alex and that's how I felt I wanted to go for that abortion just so you won't hate me."

"Because I'm angry Serena I'm 17 and a half, my sister is planning some great party for our 18th and hell it'll probably be my last party. I'm not father materiel."

"That's a lie Alex do you remember when we used to go to the park on Sundays and played with Eric, how you stood up too some wall street prick of a father who claimed that Eric hit his protective of him still with both you and Chuck Eric has no need for me, your sister feels safe around you I feel safe around you. Alexander you'll be a great father this baby will adore you." She placed her hands over his causing him too look up into her eyes "...just like I adore you. I love you Alex we're going to be a family."

"...I'm....I'm scared Serena." He whispered.

"I know me too but we can be scared together we can learn and grow together." Her blue eyes were swimming with tears as they stared into his pain filled ones. "We can do this Alex us me and you. Serena and Alex or Selex as your sister calls us."

"We can do this?" He whispered unsurely.

"Yes we can...come here."

Tugging him up Serena pulled Alex up to his bedroom where they both laid holding each other. When the Demata-Fallows Clan arrived back with Nate and his mother Cassandra went to check on her son and smiled at the sight that greeted her; Alex lay asleep with Serena wrapped his arms also alseep on his chest and her hands resting comfortably on his flat stomach their problems...seemed so far behind them.

If only they knew that greeted them upon their return to school.

_**Read and Review. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for the comments and reviews sorry it took a little over a month but here is another one. **_

_**Good morning Upper East Siders. Hope you enjoyed your turkey day because the drama's still hot and do I have news to share. **_

_**It seems that S and A were spotted around the UES together sharing more than a few cups of coffee. Are our King and Queen back together is all right in the world.**_

_**What's this we see Mrs Archibald getting comfortable with Italian Tycoon Angelo Adamo Marchello. For those who don't know Mr Marchello is the best friend of Michael Fallows, Godfather to Alex and Althea Demata-Fallows. Mr Marchello owns quite a bit of land over in France and...surprise surprise has his own private boat. Can we all say it with me; Captain who. **_

"I swear she needs to get a life."

"Who?"

"Gossip girl she just posted a new blog."

"Oh." Smoothing out her school shirt against her still flat stomach Serena turned around from the full length mirror facing the father of her child; Alex lay across her bed in his uniform his phone in his hand and his fingers moving expertly across the pad.

They had yet to separate since that Thanksgiving day; they both spent their days locked in either Alex or Serena's room talking about their future mainly graduating and college. Serena decided she would continue with school so that she can graduate with Alex even if she was 8-9 months pregnant. After a long talk to both his parents Alex decided that he would turn down Oxford and Harvard and follow Serena to Brown or Yale wherever she decided to go and together they could get an apartment near the campus and be a family. However the one subject they both avoided was their other half Dan and Vanessa, Alex still spoke to Vanessa on a regular basis and made plans with her that he always broke at the last minute because Serena 'suddenly' felt unwell prompting his over-protectiveness to kick in. Serena did feel bad about her interfering with Alex and Vanessa relationship but Alex was hers they were bound to be locked together forever, she was having his kid he shouldn't be making dates with another girl.

Both families the Van-Der Basses and the Demata-Fallows were slowly coming round to the idea that within a short 8-9 months they would forever be intertwined by the baby, Bart and Michael had made arrangements for the baby to have a trust fund and were slowly putting a percentage of their earnings into the fund and Cassandra and Lily were making plans with realtor's to find perfect apartments near the college(s) so the small family could live happily ever after. While the family lived in oblivious bliss there was one member of the Demata-Fallows clan who had grown suspicious of Serena's Pregnancy; Bebe had started to notice small things that has started to make her doubt the pregnancy Serena's lack of morning sickness, tiredness and aches sure she had the famous pregnancy glow but where was the morning sickness that's why Bebe decided to tag along with the parents and expecting couple to the doctors appointment.

"You OK?" Alex tilted his head watching the girl with a odd expression on his face. "You look nervous."

"I am...I haven't spoken to Dan since Thanksgiving and I'm pregnant but not with his child." She expressed but Alex indifferent to the situation sat up shrugging.

"Anyway you ready its time to leave and we need to make sure you eat."

"Umm yea." Serena pulled on her bright yellow woollen trench coat fixed her hair then held out her hand for Alex to hold while he fixed his own hair. "Come on."

Glancing at her hand weirdly Alex ignored it and walked slung an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to his side and together they left the comfort of the Van Der Bass household into the cold mean streets of New York.

Outside the Penthouse building Bart Bass's limo which was just as infamous as his son's own limo sat, both sets of parents, step parent and grandparent sat waiting patiently. Alex held the door open for Serena to climb in beside her mother then slid in shutting the door while Bart signalled his faithful driver to take off.

"So _Lei è eccitato il bambino?_" Cassandra asked breaking the silence. Both Lily and Bebe looked confused.

"She asked if I was excited." Alex translated "And no mother I'm not."

"Oh."

"Well there is one thing I wish the baby to have, your talent for languages." Lily sighed.

"Mom Alex will be speaking both Italian and English to the baby." Serena informed biting into her warm croissant. "Right?"

"Hmm."

"Your going to have to visit your grandfather with the baby Alexander."

"I know father but right now he's not speaking to me neither is uncle Logan or Lucas. Uncle Stuart planning to send Louis Vuitton baby gear."

"You know I've always wondered how Stuart was the twins uncle." Lily questioned.

"He's not a blood relative." Bebe answered and continued. "When Michael was growing up he had no brothers and sisters but he found them in Angelo and Stuart, When Stuart was cut off for coming out my Max took him in and we raised the boys together. After college Stuart left for Paris and hasn't been back since."

"He came back for the wedding." Cassandra murmured "But we had to fly the twins out when they were a year old."

"Seems to be fashion." Bart said suddenly. "Having a gay uncle I believe this baby will have one with Eric."

Alex rolled his eyes, his phone vibrated loudly in his hands, opening the text he smirked, he was trying to distance himself from the baby talk. Serena rested her head against his shoulder peeking down at his screen reading his message.

SIS JUST LEFT FOR MEET IN BOSTON. APARTMENT TO MYSELF. ANYTHING U WANT TO DO TO ME XxX. V

Looking up at Alex Serena saw the infamous glint reflecting in his eyes as he replied that text's meaning was clear as day. Vanessa wanted to sleep him and by Alex behaviour he wasn't going to disappoint. Sighing heavily Serena leaned off Alex sitting stock still as the car pulled up outside the private doctors clinic and one by one they all poured out and into the sterile, bland clinic. While the adults seated themselves stiffly in the waiting room Alex and Serena checked themselves in then went to wait.

"Gosh I've always hated hospitals." Bebe muttered shifting on the hard uncomfortable plastic chair. "Never have good news."

"Well its good news today." Cassandra said cheerfully "Baby."

"Uh-huh baby..." She trailed off sharing a look with a bewildered Serena.

"When is the last time you were in a hospital?" Serena asked sliding her arm through Alex's.

"Althea pushed me off a balcony and I broke my leg."

"She what!"

"Pushed him off a balcony honey," Cassandra confirmed. "Her's temper's quite disgusting."

"Yet rewarding at the same time." Michael smirked.

"Be a killer in the business maybe I should recruit her for Bass Inc."

"She's going to take over Fallows Inc with Alex." Michael said smoothly. "I believe you have your own prodigy to mould."

"My son's favourite colour is purple not much he can do for Bass Inc."

"You know Mr Bass." Alex stood up swiftly distancing himself from Serena and walking to the window watching the familiar New York Traffic. "Chuck a cold hearted bastard he only has 3 things on his mind, money, sex and Blair. I believe he would do wonders for Bass Inc-"

"Err Serena Van Der Woodsen." A nurse holding a clip board called out standing at the entrance to the waiting room.

"That's me." Serena stood up and as if poetry in motion they all stood up making the nurse laugh "Well I mean us."

"Ok well first I'm going to need you and the daddy-is the daddy here."

Alex sighed heavily "Yea I'm here."

"Ok I need you and daddy to come through so I can ask you some questions then we'll take you through for the sonogram and your family can meet you there."

"Fine thank you."

......

"So Ms Van Der Wooden how are you feeling today." Dr. Copeland was a attractive man who you could tell was ageing gracefully. He sat behind his desk watching the two young teenagers the father not looking very interested but there.

"OK a little tired but OK." Serena answered.

"Ok so your here for a sonogram correct?" She nodded. "Can I ask you when you think the time of conception happened."

"Halloween we was-"

"I don't think he needs details Serena." Alex cut in swiftly "We all know how you become pregnant."

"Err right." Dr Copeland smiled grimly 'clearly the boy has no interest in the baby'. "Well I'll just ask you a few questions." She nodded. "How did you come to discover your pregnancy."

"I took a test and it came out positive."

"Well you know Serena sometimes those tests are not accurate they tend to give false positive."

"Well I know I'm pregnant."

"Ok well why don't you hop onto the bed and we'll have a scan OK that way we can determine how far along."

"Ok, Alex can you go get our family."

Rolling his eyes Alex left the room only to return minutes later with their family behind him. As the family situated themselves around the room the tech strolled in and began turning on the scanning machine before turning to Serena.

"Ok Ms Van Der Woodsen lie back and lift your shirt please." Serena did as instructed and the tech produced a tube of gel "This will be cold." He warned then squirted some on then picked up the receiver pressing it into her stomach.

"Ok." he murmured moving the receiver around spreading the gel, everyone's eyes were glued to the black and white screen.

"Can you see it?" Serena whispered.

"Err...hmm." He began to chew on his lip still moving the receiver around. Bebe frowned the tech's face confirming her earlier thoughts. "Can you excuse me for a sec."

Everyone watched bewildered as the tech switched off the machine and rushed out shutting the door behind him.

"Ok what was that about?" Lily questioned. "Is something wrong with the baby."

"I don't know but I don't like this." Cassandra hissed.

"Me neither." She agreed.

The tech came back in the room but this time he was followed by Dr. Copeland who switched back on the screen and looked at the frozen image before turning to the expectant group.

"Ms Van Der Woodsen and Mr. Fallows can we speak privately." He asked.

"No please you can say it here is something wrong." Serena sat up worried.

"Well," Dr Copeland sat down in the tech's abandoned chair facing the group "I'm sorry to say this but your not pregnant Ms Van Der Woodsen."

"I knew it." Bebe cried joyfully pulling a stunned Alex into her arms "I knew my Alex couldn't get somebody pregnant by accident."

"Mama!" Both Michael and Cassandra hissed surprised at her actions. "Please."

"No she did it to trap him."

"No I wouldn't do that." Serena cried upset, "I've been throwing up and everything. I'm sore and achy and I've skipped a period."

"Ms Van Der Woodsen I'm afraid your experiencing what we call a Phantom Pregnancy, you get all the symptoms but no actual baby. Its uncommon in humans but very common in animals."

"So I'm not pregnant." She whispered confused.

"No I'm sorry." He looked at her sympathetically. "There is no baby."

"But-"

"No Serena there's no kid." Alex cut in "We're both free let it go."

"But I felt it."

"I'm afraid you didn't Ms Van Der Woodsen. See Phantom Pregnancies are physiological you think your pregnant and your body starts to show symptoms but you'll never actually have the baby."

"Are you saying I'm crazy."

"No that's not what I'm saying but they are linked with physiological cases."

Silence fell upon the room as they all took in the news, Alex however shrugged out of his grandmother's arms and fixed his uniform clearly over the disturbing news.

"Right I'm off to school." He announced.

"But you just heard some bad news honey." His mother whispered. "Don't you want to come home and just rest its been stressful."

"Not really it hasn't I've been praying for an out and here it is, I didn't want the kid anyway and I know what you said dad that by the first scan I'd be in-love with it well I'm not because it don't exist. I won't be home tonight." Picking up his bag Alex left the room holding his phone against his ear.

"_Your lucky I'm not in class._" Chuck greeted through the phone.

"No your lucky your not in class. Why are you not in class anyway?"

Exiting the clinic Alex signalled for a Taxi and climbed in when one pulled over.

"St Judes." He instructed and sat back "So go on why are you not in class?"

"_Let's just say I got __**caught**__ up in something._"

Alex nodded even though Chuck couldn't see him and guessed, "Blair?"

"Exactly. So... when's your dooms day happening we need to celebrate it."

"Oh I hope your sitting down for this one Charles," Alex relaxed in the seat and sighed happily. "She wasn't pregnant."

"I'm sorry I think I went temporarily deaf for a second. Repeat that."

"She's not pregnant, I'm not going to be a dad, I'm going to Oxford and I'm going to get in _touch_with Vanessa tonight."

There was silence through the line, if Alex never heard Chuck's steady breathing down the line he would have believed that Chuck had hung up.

"...Well." Was all Chuck could say.

"Yes that was the atmosphere I left back in the clinic; Shock. Chuck I'm ecstatic I'm free."

"I can't believe you got lucky. You S.O.B."

"Yes well I've been deemed worse...look you at school."

"No I'm outside waiting for Nate we were going for a relaxing moment if you will."

"Ok I'll see you in a minute." Sliding his phone shut Alex let his head fall back as he sighed happily. His phone clutched in his hand beeped twice, sliding up open he read the text with a slick smirk.

CONGRATS TWIN HEARD THE GOOD NEWS.

"Good news indeed." He murmured closing his eyes, "Good news in-fucking-deed."

**Read and Review.**


End file.
